Unexpected
by hollyhwrites
Summary: Aubrey & Chloe find out there is a lot more to Beca than they originally believed. What is more, they are both equally attracted to the young brunette who had been keeping a pretty major secret about herself. Please read on to discover the unexpected. This is a triple treble or ABC story though it may seem like a Mitchsen at first. Chloe will be joining the story in a few chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Unexpected CH 1  
Pairing: Beca/Chloe/Aubrey  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect, but it sure is fun to play with the characters!  
Rating: T  
Summary: Aubrey and Chloe find out there is a lot more to Beca than they originally believed. What is more, they are both equally attracted to the young brunette who had been keeping a pretty major secret about herself. Please read on to discover the unexpected.

…**..**

Chapter 1

Aubrey was glad to be in Hawaii even if it was with her parents and two older siblings with their girl and boy friends. She of course had neither at the moment and hadn't had one for quite some time. Her sole focus had been getting the Bellas back to the finals and getting into Barden's Law School. She now had her pre-law degree and would be starting law school in the fall and she graduated with a first time ever Bellas win at the ICCA Championships under her belt. The year had been rough, but it had ended well and when she had finally relaxed she had made some good friends in the younger women who had joined the Bellas. The blonde was glad she would be staying close to her new friends for the next few years and knew they would be doing great under their new Bellas captain. Aubrey was also grateful that Chloe was accepted to Barden's Medical School. Barden was one of the top Ivy League Universities in the country now and their law and medical programs were hard to get into.

The blonde sighed as her parents and siblings exited the elevator before her. She and her family may be spending the summer in Hawaii, but not totally for pleasure. Her Father Randall Posen was determined to be one of the investors in a new project that Mariella Mancini was putting together. The elder woman was one of the richest people in the world and from what her father said about the woman and from what she had heard of the Mancini family in general, was that anything they touched turned to pure gold. Her father was wealthy, but not on the scale of the Mancini family. The Posen's were worth around 200 million which was nothing to sneeze at, however the Mancini's were billionaire's many times over. Like in the top wealthiest families on the planet. Today was a big meeting where Mancini's team would present their latest project and Randall Posen considered it a major deal that he had wrangled an invite. The five members of the Posen family moved down the corridor towards double doors that other groups of people in business attire were entering. A tall elegant woman with long white blonde hair braided down her back in a wine colored business suit stood greeting people.

"That's her, Mariella Mancini. They also call her 'The Mancini'." Randall informed his family as they moved closer to the smiling woman.

Randall eagerly greeted Mrs. Mancini and introduced his family. "They all work with me at Posen Enterprises except my youngest daughter, Aubrey. She just graduated college in pre-law and starts law school in the fall. We're all enjoying a nice family vacation together. I suspect it will be one of the last ones we enjoy like this before the kids start creating families of their own."

"It is nice to meet you all. It is good to see a family stay close even as the children mature. My daughter Sophia and I are still close, but she has no interest in our family's business ventures or becoming the next one to be known as 'The Mancini'. She is a world renowned painter and sculptor though and has made her mark on the world in that way. Honestly I don't mind her taking her own path. She is a brilliant woman and intelligent, but has no head for business. Now my granddaughter she is the next 'Mancini'. That girl has been sitting in on meetings with me since she was 5 and is one of the smartest people I have ever met. She could have started college very early, but we broadened her education in other ways in her younger years and made sure she had the opportunity to be a kid. We didn't want her to grow up to fast, yet she still started college a year early, a short few weeks after she turned 17. Mia Bella just finished her freshman year of college. She is talented in many things business being one of them, but also has some of her mother's creative bones in her for she is very musically gifted." You could see the love and pride the woman had for her granddaughter shining in her eyes and on her face as she spoke in her light Italian accent.

"It sounds like she is an incredible young woman. Is she going to be in the meeting today?" Randall's wife, Gloria inquired.

"She is. She has actually been heading up this project even while going to school and being involved in other school activities. I swear sometimes I feel like putting a brick on her head to keep her from growing up too fast, but she can be very laidback when she wants to be. It helps that she goes to school under her father's sir name instead of her true sir name. It keeps people from expecting things from her all the time and lets her just be herself while at school, although she doesn't always see eye to eye with her father." The elder woman smirked as she thought of how much her granddaughter disliked the man. Mariella wasn't sure why she confided such information, but the youngest daughter seemed very familiar to her as if she should know her.

The Posen's saw the woman glance down at her top of the line watch. "Almost time to begin." The Mancini's eyes gazed down the hall as the elevator opened once again allowing more business people to pore out onto the floor. "I better let you find a seat." She leaned in dropping her voice. "Don't sit in the lower half of the auditorium the best seats are the ones about halfway up if you can get them." Mariella winked before turning to greet the next groups.

The Posens' moved into the auditorium that looked very much like one of Aubrey's large lecture classrooms with the staggered theatre seating arranged in a half circle from down near the presentation area up to the back of the room. Randall found them seats directly in the middle as Mrs. Mancini had suggested. "I think she liked us." Gloria said as she sat looking around. They could hear many different languages being spoken around the room and could see just exactly how exclusive the attendees were.

The lights flashed letting everyone know it was time to take their seats. They watched as Mariella Mancini took her place at the front of the hall. Once everyone was seated the tall woman stepped center stage welcoming everyone, also giving them a brief overview of what they were all gathered there for. "Now I will turn this over to the mastermind and driving force behind this project. I have every confidence in her as I am sure you all soon will. My granddaughter, Signorina Rebeca Mancini."

"She's hot." Aubrey's brother Kevin whispered as a short dark haired young woman stepped forward wearing a stylishly tailored grey business suit with straight pant legs and high heels that made her look taller than she actually was. A hint of a bright blue blouse shown beneath the jacket. Her hair was swept up off of her face in an elegant twist with naturally done make-up and little jewelry. The woman was beautiful and Aubrey was stunned speechless as the person she knew as alt-girl Beca Mitchell took over the room. Her presentation and was incredible. It was detailed and informative, but in no way boring. Beca held everyone in the palm of her hand and when it was time answered questions fully and concisely. The small dark haired woman even spoke fluently in several languages which came in handy when some of those present had questions that they could not easily ask in English. Aubrey could tell that the project was going to have plenty of investors and would also make everyone in the room who invested wealthier.

The blonde woman sat totally amazed and awed by the young woman that she realized she really didn't know at all. If Aubrey would have seen this side of Beca at the beginning of her senior year, she would have never given Chloe such a hard time about letting her on the team or fought against Beca's ideas quite so much. Aubrey could see how excited her family was to be asked to invest in the project and how impressed they were of Signorina Rebeca Mancini. They were all discussing the project with those around them, many had taken their information packets and were slowly heading out the door after they spoke with one of the Mancini women or a member of their project team. The Posens were among the last to leave the room as they wanted to speak to the Mancini women themselves instead of a member of their team.

"A pleasure to meet you Signorina Mancini. Your grandmother spoke very highly of you earlier and I can see she had a very good reason. I am impressed with you and your project. You can count on our investment." Randal Posen said as he shook the small young woman's hand.

"Thank you, sir. I am sure you will not be disappointed in your investment. The last few projects I have headed have made great returns." The younger Mancini smiled charmingly.

"Dear these are the Posens. I met them when they arrived earlier." Mariella waved to the whole group. "Randall Posen, his wife Gloria, their eldest daughter Danielle, their son Kevin." She paused before indicating their youngest daughter who had not been visible as she stood behind her father's broad form.

The small woman smiled mischievously up at her grandmother. "I know Aubrey. We're friends. We were in The Bellas together at college. I know I told you about her and the other girls when you watched the video of our final performance."

"Oh yes, now I remember. I knew she looked familiar to me when I met her and her family earlier." She looked at Aubrey. "You did very well up there on stage and congratulations to you too on the win. It was so wonderful that you girls became the first all-girl group to win that competition."

"Thank you, Ma'am. We couldn't have won it without Beca. She came up with that winning set-list." The blonde squirmed when she felt her father's eyes upon her.

"It is good to see you Aubrey. Are you going to be on the island for long?" Beca hoped she was. It would be nice to hang out in a more relaxed manner with the woman she was just starting to get to know when school ended.

"It's good seeing you too, Beca. We're here for most of the summer."

"Excellent, we'll have to hang out sometime. That is if you want to and your parents don't mind." The younger woman didn't want to force the blonde to hang out with her. Aubrey hadn't always liked her.

"That sounds like fun actually." The blonde was intrigued by the new part of Beca she was learning about. Honestly she had already been intrigued despite herself, but now it was so much more.

"We wouldn't mind at all if the two of you hangout. I am sure our girl would like to run around with a friend instead of her family all the time." Gloria beamed, liking that her daughter had such an influential friend.

"Why don't we all get together for dinner tonight? A private table is always ready for us at Ocean House. Would you be interested?" Mariella turned to the elder Posens.

"That sounds excellent. Kevin and Danielle have their girlfriend and boyfriend with them, would they be able to join us?" Randall was excited about the invite.

"That would be fine. My husbands will be joining us as well so we will have a full party." Mrs. Mancini always liked when people found out that it was really true that the direct Mancini bloodline always had more than one soulmate. She was sure that someone that night would want to hear the story behind it. They always did.

"Wonderful. We look forward to meeting them." Gloria had always wondered if the two spouse rumors were fact or fiction.

Beca saw one of her team members frantically hailing her. It looked like he needed some help dealing with some of their Asian investors. "I hate to have to run, but duty calls. It was really nice meeting all of you." She stepped closer pulling Aubrey into a hug, surprising the taller woman a bit. "It was good seeing you Blondie. Please call or text me anytime, unless you've already deleted my number from your phone." The smaller girl quirked an eyebrow in question.

"No, I still have your number pint size." Aubrey teased, causing Beca to laugh.

"Good to know Stretch, now don't be shy. I'll see you all tonight." She squeezed the blonde's hand before walking off to speak with the last few remaining investors.

They heard Beca speaking what sounded like Japanese as she performed a more formal greeting to the elder men who were interested in the project. Aubrey still wondered exactly who her friend really was and couldn't believe that she had such good gossip to share with Chloe and couldn't reach her because the redhead was mostly out of communication because her and her mother were currently in Africa volunteering in some medical programs and phone and internet were very spotty and not very secure. She would just have to save it all up to share when the Beale family joined them in a few weeks.

"We will let you get back to business as well Mrs. Mancini and see you tonight." Randall handed the powerful woman his card. "Call or text me when you know the time we should meet."

"I am thinking 7:30, but will let you know for sure soon. Again it was lovely to meet you all and I hope you have a lovely afternoon." Mariella shook their hands before they left and she helped her granddaughter and her team wrap-up with the rest of the stragglers. She had seen the way her granddaughter had looked at the pretty blonde and remembered all the stories she had heard about how she and Aubrey had butted heads for most of the year, but had become pretty good friends once they began working together. The elder woman also heard that Aubrey's father was very hard on the young blonde to the point that the girl had a very unfortunate problem with stress. The tall white haired lady had a feeling that Aubrey was a delightful woman and would be much more easygoing if her father would relax. Beca had mentioned something to that affect. Beca and Aubrey together would be something to keep an eye on.

**PP/PP/PP/PP/PP**

**This a Triple Treble, but Aubrey and Beca need to get to know each other better before things move on and Chloe enters the picture. Use that little box below and let me know what you think. Until Next Time…Holly**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Unexpected CH 2  
Pairing: Aubrey/Beca/Chloe  
Rating: T

…**..**

Chapter 2

Aubrey's family had kept quiet until they reached the car. "I can't believe we are having dinner with the Mancini family tonight." Randall looked at his children in the back. "Danielle, Kevin I want your friends to be on their best behavior tonight. Aubrey I want you to look up the restaurant and find out what kind of dress is appropriate. This isn't a business dinner so go light on that topic." The patriarch of the Posen family kept giving instructions on the dinner they were going to have and how happy he was to find out that Aubrey was friends with the youngest Mancini the rest of the way to the beach house they had rented for the summer.

Aubrey had looked up the restaurant and found out it was dressy casual and informed everyone shortly before her father received confirmation from Mariella that their reservation was indeed for 7:30 that night. Josh, Danielle's boyfriend, and Heather, Kevin's girlfriend, were equally as excited about the dinner plans. They too worked for Posen Enterprises and knew how big it could be for them all to make such powerful connections and possibly friends. Aubrey sighed, she was the only one in her family that was looking forward to the dinner simply to spend time with a friend and get to know her better.

….

The Posen and Mancini families arrived at the restaurant almost at the same time, all except for Beca that is. She did not step out of the Mercedes with her grandparents. Randall Posen and one of the distinguished gentlemen with Mariella handed their keys to the valets to park their cars. They were all shown to a long table at the edge of the floor of an open aired section of the restaurant that looked out over the beach and ocean, it was quite beautiful.

Before being seated Mariella introduced her husbands to the group. "These are my husbands Gregorio and Nikolos." Both men were tall and well built with full heads of hair. Gregorio's hair was an equal blend of salt and pepper and he had dark blue eyes and his features showed off his Italian heritage. Nikolos's hair was dark on top and back, but steel gray at his temples and he had chocolate brown eyes that obviously smiled a lot. His wife called him her boisterous Greek. Handshakes and greetings were happily exchanged.

"Our granddaughter will be here shortly. She wasn't able to escape the office as soon as my lovely wife did and was still getting dressed when we left." Gregorio informed them.

"I'm surprised she didn't beat us here." Nikolos chuckled. "She loves that Porsche Boxster of hers."

Mariella swatted her husband's arm. "Nik our girl is a good driver with a perfect record and you know it. It is you who received the tickets while driving the thing. I think mia bella is about ready to ban you from driving it. She received it on her sixteenth birthday and you are the only one who has been ticketed in it so far."

"You bought her a Boxster for her sixteenth birthday?" Kevin asked in wonder. "I would have loved to have gotten one of those for my birthday even now." The fair haired young man chuckled with those around him.

"No, we didn't get it for her. Our Mirabella bought it herself. She has always been a very independent little thing." Pride was obvious in Gregorio's voice.

"She could afford to buy it herself at 16?" Josh could hardly believe it.

The Mancinis laughed. "Our little one has always wanted to make her own mark in the Mancini family and not simply work off of ours. She started working with her grandmother when she was 5 and became a fixture around the office. She would do errands, make copies, do all kinds of little tasks, and as she grew older and learned more, those tasks grew. She earned a wage for what she did. Our girl even used her musical talent to earn money. After saving most all of her money until she was 8, Rebeca invested in a project that had sounded interesting to her after sitting in on several of the meetings with her grandmother. Our little powerhouse kept working as before, but had also made a pretty good chunk of change on her investment and that was when we all learned she had a knack for picking out the most profitable projects to invest in. Whether it was one of ours or some we were looking at investing ourselves. The little tycoon made her first million all with her own money and hard work by the time she was 12 and has since amassed quite the fortune." Nikolos was also popping his buttons in pride for his little nipote. (Granddaughter)

"That is incredible and makes me think even more strongly about investing in the project she is heading." Randall smiled broadly. "You have every right to be proud of your remarkable granddaughter."

Aubrey could hardly believe what she had heard. The little alt-girl with her mad lib beats was not only a music genius, but a business one as well. How did she miss so much about the girl? Her attention was drawn across the room as the young woman in question was being shown to the table. Beca had on dark blue silky looking shorts that came to rest a few inches above her knees, a sleeveless blouse with a keyhole neckline that really showed off her amazing cleavage, as well as the tattoo on her shoulder and wrist. When the brunette turned to say something to someone who had stopped her in passing, Aubrey saw that the small woman also had words tattooed across the middle of her back displayed by the see through back of the blouse. Beca's make-up was darker than at the meeting that day, but not like her total alt-girl look from Barden. She was also sporting all of her ear monstrosities except for the ear spike and had on silver hoop earrings and a silver necklace that had a female symbol pendant hanging in the middle of the keyhole neckline of her blouse, there were silver and blue bracelets, and a watch on her wrists. To top it all off if she wasn't mistaken there was also a very tiny diamond stud in her left nostril that caught the light when Beca turned her head. Her hair was in thick wavy ringlets down her back and pulled loosely off of her face with a few loose strands at her ears. All-in-all she looked casually elegant with attitude and it was incredibly hot. The blonde took a drink of her ice water to cool herself off and to wet her suddenly parched mouth.

Josh, Kevin, and Aubrey all shifted in their seats seeing the sexy woman walking towards the table. Beca smiled as she arrived catching the attention of the others at the table. "Hello everyone, sorry I'm late. I didn't want to push the speed limit too much, for some reason the local 5-O have started keeping a look out for my car." She smirked at her grandfather Nikolos.

"I have no idea why they would be doing that nipote." The grin he gave was very reminiscent of the younger woman's.

"Sure you don't Nonno Nik." Beca kissed her grandfather's cheek before turning to her other grandparents. "You are looking beautiful as always Nonna and you are looking rather handsome yourself their Nonno G." She kissed them on the cheeks as well before straightening. "Actually, this whole table is looking pretty good." Beca smirked when she saw the looks she was getting from Aubrey's parents because of her little bit more alt style. She was who she was even when she was Mancini. "I don't believe we have met." The smaller woman offered her hand to an unknown man and woman. "Rebeca Mancini." She smiled as the woman blushed and the man checked out her tits.

"I'm Josh Sanders, Danielle's boyfriend." The dark haired young man offered as they shook.

"Nice to meet you Josh."

"Heather McGill." The sandy haired woman offered as they shook hands. "Kevin's girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you as well, Heather." Beca moved around the table to the empty place left for her between her Nonno G and Aubrey. Aubrey was looking at her in a way she hadn't seen the girl look at her before and Beca found she liked. The blonde was in fine looks as always. The yellow and white spaghetti strapped dress she had on looked amazing on her, showing off her sun kissed skin and silky hair. Beca sat down next to Aubrey. "You look beautiful Aubrey. You make that dress look great." She said low though she knew her Nonno G heard when she heard him chuckle. Beca couldn't help flirting with her tall friend, even when they had been at each other's throats she had still been crushing big time on the older girl.

"Well you look amazing tonight Beca. I love the hair by the way, sexy." Aubrey smiled back hardly able to believe how her heart was racing over the smaller woman. She tapped her own nose. "That's new isn't it? I don't remember seeing that one before." Indicating the tiny diamond chip that looked to be almost embedded in Beca's nostril.

"Yes that one's fairly new. I also got my belly button pierced over spring break. I thought about wearing a different outfit that would also show that off, but I think that might push your folks too far." The brunette winked.

Aubrey chuckled. "It might have, but I doubt they would have said anything about it. Your last name goes a long way with them." She grimaced at that whispered comment.

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to it. I know you are here because you are my friend and not because of my last name. I mean you have told me on more than one occasion that I am a pain in the ass and even called me a bitch a few times if I recall. Such flattery warms the heart." The youngest Mancini winked and she and Aubrey cracked up causing the others to all turn to them.

"Oh I am sorry, my bad. I simply got off talking about on some things from college." The smaller woman waved their actions off. "So Nonna is the chef bringing that wonderful sample platter he does for us so our new friends here can try all the appetizer menu has to offer." Beca turned to her friend. "I just know you will love their spicy ahi sushi rolls. They are incredible." She went on to describe them.

"They do sound delicious as does many of the things on their appetizer menu." Aubrey was really enjoying Beca's company and the woman had only just arrived.

"Yes mia bella. Actually if you all don't mind I arranged to have him do a whole sampler menu tonight so you may all try several of their wonderful dishes. The chef here is a friend of ours and very talented."

"That sounds wonderful." Gloria Posen was having a delightful time and was really pleased with how well her youngest was getting along with the rather attractive young Mancini woman. The mother knew her baby girl's preferences and was okay with it even if her husband had a much harder time accepting the fact. Although she thought that if it was the young Mancini woman that Aubrey was interested in Randall would be more accepting of the relationship even with the tattoos and piercings. They seemed to suit Rebeca.

Not long after the appetizers were delivered everyone dug in, trying a little of everything and when the main courses were brought out they all did the same. The conversation was lively and they were all enjoying themselves and the fine warm evening hearing with the waves in the background along with Hawaiian music playing distantly not too far away along the beach. When the group was almost through with the main courses the chef came out to see how they liked everything.

"It is wonderful Kapali. Mia nipote is catching up to you though. You need any kitchen help this summer?" Nikolos winked.

"Hey my summer is full enough, although I wouldn't mind a few more lessons." Beca gave the chef puppy dog eyes.

"You are a handful." Chef Kapali laughed. "If you have a few moments though I have a few new special things I would love your opinion on."

"Oh I am so there. Do you mind if I bring my friend? Aubrey has excellent taste in food."

"Come, come, you both can give me your opinion." Kapali's happiness was genuine and all at the table could see it.

"Great." Beca stood and helped Aubrey slide her chair back and stand. "You are going to love this Bree, a private visit into Kapali's domain is an adventure." She took the blonde's hand as the couple followed the chef to the kitchen.

….

"They seem to be pretty good friends. I have heard Aubrey and her best friend Chloe both talk about the young woman that they voted to be the next captain of the Barden Bellas." Gloria smiled as she watched the two young women disappear. "They both said that she was incredibly musically talented and was also going to be the managing DJ at the campus radio station as well as Bellas Captain next year. That is pretty impressive. Even more so now that we know she also works so hard with the family business."

"Mia bella has always done well at multi-tasking. Now I think we should finish up with a sampler of the desert menu as well. I know I will have to do several extra laps in the pool the next few days, but go big or go home is what I believe I have heard Rebeca say many times." Mariella smiled at Gloria seeing a fellow dessert lover. The young people also looked eager to sample some sweet treats.

….

An hour later Aubrey and Beca left the kitchen. "Chef Kapali is amazing, but I don't think I am going to be hungry again for another week." Aubrey patted her full stomach with a smile on her face. "I had no idea you could cook like that Beca. Actually, I am finding out there is a lot I don't know about you, but I would like to find out."

"I would like that and I'm enjoying getting to know you as well Bree. Do you want to go walk on the beach with me for a while? I think we might need it after all we have eaten anyway. I could take you home later so your family doesn't have to wait for us." Beca felt something forming and growing within for her beautiful friend. Something strong, powerful, life altering, and surprisingly it didn't scare her one bit. In fact it was becoming a craving.

"I would like that and I agree a walk might help ease this swollen tummy of mine." Aubrey felt her tummy fluttering in addition to how full it was. Her feelings and attraction to one Rebeca Mirabella Mancini, aka Beca Mitchell, was growing in leaps and bounds. They arrived back at the table to see the rest of their party sipping coffee as a waitress sat a few white carryout boxes on the table. It looked like they had all had fun with the dessert menu.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going to go walk on the beach with Beca for a while. We both ate way too much in Chef Kapoli's kitchen. There are food magicians behind those doors and Shorty here was one of them." Aubrey lightly bumped shoulders with her small friend. "She will take me home afterwards so you guys don't have to wait on us." The blonde turned to the three elders at the table. "It was a real pleasure getting to know you all this evening. Thank you for the entertaining night and delightful meal."

Mariella reached out taking the young woman's hand. "It was our pleasure, dear girl. Now you two go have a good time and don't worry about us, we also will be waddling towards our cars soon. That is the one drawback of coming here. I tend to eat entirely too much when I do. Goodnight dears." She squeezed Aubrey's hand briefly before releasing it. The elder woman had a feeling that something big was going on between her little girl and the beautiful blonde.

Gregorio and Nikolos both stood up hugging Beca and each kissing Aubrey's hand telling her what a pleasure it was to meet her, a sentiment the blonde returned.

Beca hugged her Nonna. "I won't be out too late I promise." She kissed her on the cheek as Beca had her Nonnos before moving back around the table next to Aubrey. "It was nice to get to know all of you tonight and I am sure I will be seeing more of you this summer."

"You girls have fun and be careful out there." Gloria smiled at the young women.

"It is no fair Aubrey gets to ride in Rebeca's sweet Boxster." Kevin grumbled good-naturedly, earning him agreement from Josh and an elbow in the side from Heather.

"Actually, I was thinking of letting Bree drive it to her house so she could see how well it handles." Beca began pulling the other woman towards the exit onto the beach.

"Hey, no fair!" Kevin whined behind them.

Aubrey and Beca both chuckled as they heard that while they slipped off their heels before stepping out into the warm sand.

**PP/PP/PP/PP/PP**

**It's been great hearing from so many of you. Thanks for reading, please drop me a review below. Until Next Time…Holly**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Unexpected  
Pairing: Aubrey/Beca/Chloe  
Rating: T

…**..**

Chapter 3

"Those guys are so easy." Beca said as they disappeared past the tiki torches moving closer towards the water gently lapping across the shore.

"They really are. You know I really have had fun tonight. Your family is really nice and I still can't believe that your grandmother has two husbands and everyone is okay with it. That is extremely cool and they work so well as a trio." Aubrey liked feeling Beca walking so close to her.

"My mother has two husbands as well, as does my great grandmother and great great grandmother. It is a thing for the Mancini bloodline. As far as you can trace my line back there have always been two spouses for the Mancini in each generation. If there was more than one child born to the Mancini then anywhere from one to all of the children would have two husbands, well spouses, though for several generations only daughters have been born into my line. It is actually sort of a mystical tale as to how it came about if you're interested in hearing about it. Our direct line now consists of my great great grandmother, my great grandmother, my grandmother, then my mom, and now me. However, I am the first woman who won't have two husbands." Beca was truly enjoying her time with Aubrey and wanted to hold her hand, but thought she should get everything out about her heritage before she attempted that.

"Why won't you?"

"I will have two wives. I don't bat for that team at all. That was one of the major reasons you never had to worry about me hooking up with Jesse. That kiss he gave me at finals totally shocked me and really grossed me out." She shivered in disgust.

Aubrey laughed at the look on Beca's face. "You did look a little shell shocked by it. Now tell me about this mystical Mancini tale."

"Well long ago there was this magical grove of olive trees that was very prosperous and helped provide for the families and the village nearby. In the middle of the grove was a round stone slab and a pool fed by an underground spring, two huge boulders sat a few feet apart to one side of the stone slab and pool. Anyway it was a very spiritual place where many went to perform handfastings and marriages and things of the like and to introduce their children to the world and some say it could also bring peace and sometimes healing to the sick and those in despair. Anyway a great warlord had heard of the grove and sacred place and wanted it for himself or to destroy it if he couldn't have it. However, the sacred place could never be owned by anyone. The people took care of it and it took care of them, but the people did not own it. Anyway the people knew what they had to do, they banded together, and all moved into the grove. Those too young or old to fight all gathered at the stone slab and pool in the middle of the ancient grove while all the men and women able to fight for their life and that of such a spiritual and sacred place took their places around the grove. The battle was fierce, but the people had a cause and a powerful helping hand that the warlord did not have."

"Many lost their lives, but one trio of warriors from the grove really stood out. Two brothers and one woman. They rallied their people and fought relentlessly. In the end it was those three that killed the warlord and his top warriors causing those lessor that remained to run in fear. The brothers were Mancini's and they had both fallen for the woman over their time spent together, however neither brother wanted to approach her because it would hurt the other and the woman. After the battle once the grove had been cleaned and the dead buried all the survivors gathered at the stone slab and pool in the middle of the grove to celebrate their continued lives and to remember those that had perished for such a noble and just cause. Many handfastings and marriages were also performed on that day, but as the sun was falling from the sky something happened that had never happened before. The area between the two boulders started to glow and a figure garbed in dark blue robes with dark hair, and eyes stepped out. He said he was the Spirit of the grove and he was thankful for the protection that had been given especially by the three warriors that had worked so tirelessly to protect it. He proclaimed that from then on that the Mancini bloodline would be the official protectors of the grove and that they would always mate in trios. That day the Mancini brothers were married to the female warrior Mirabella."

"The spirit of the grove from that day on only manifests for the joining ceremonies of the direct Mancini bloodline and only if it is a true match and also when it is time for the next Mancini to take over."

"How does anyone know it is a true match?" Aubrey was fascinated by the story and by Beca's clear belief as she told the tale.

"When a true Mancini match steps onto the slab a resounding gong like sound is heard all across the grove and surrounding area. If that sound is also accompanied by a bright glowing light between the boulders then that means not only are they a true match, but they must return in one weeks' time for on that day as the sun goes down the spirit will appear and join the couple or trio in marriage. Actually, many people have visited the grove and a light bell-like tone will sound if they are a true pairing, but it will also make a different sound that is like a tinkling chime when two or more people step onto the slab who are what we call soul bonded. Like best friends that you are so close that you consider them family, yet sometimes even siblings or relatives can be soul bonded. It is a bonding that is close and loving, but not sexual and passionate. They are not true loves or soul mates, but still an essential part of each other's lives. All of my grandfathers are soul bonded as are my papa and daddy, my mother's husbands. My grandmother she joined with my grandfathers on the same day, but my mother she met daddy first and they joined first and then a few months later she met papa and joined with him. I have heard the chimes sound for soul bonds, the mellow bell for soul mates that are not of the Mancini line, and the loud resounding gong of a true Mancini match as well as seen the glowing light between the stones. I was there when my mother joined with each of her husbands and the spirit appeared to them. I was only 6 years old, but it is not something I will ever forget."

Beca stopped walking and stared out over the water as Aubrey stopped beside her to do the same. "After mom's final joining by the Spirit man she left the slab and I was called by the Spirit man to join her two husbands on the slab. He had Papa and Daddy each take one of my hands between their two larger hands then he did something that I can only describe as a magical light rope wrapping around each set of joined hands as the chimes sounded loudly and a glow appeared between the stones. That showed that we were a true Mancini soul bonding, true family. They became my true fathers that day and me their little girl. The light rope seemed to sink in and disappear into our joined hands and I felt a connection with them as strong as I felt for my mom and grandparents. A connection that had never been present with my biological father, one that will never be there with him."

The shorter woman looked up at her friend before continuing. "Anyway, back to that day way back in history when the first Mancini joining happened. That day our family was named the official protectors, they were informed that there was a sister sacred place on an island and the spirit told them how to find it. The original grove is in Italy if you hadn't guessed by our last name and the sister grove is in what is now Hawaii. And just so you know the Mancini name is always the prominent name in any joining of my bloodline. If Mancini brothers marry one woman, she becomes Mancini. If a blood Mancini woman is joining with her husbands then they become Mancini as well and drop their names. Although Papa and Daddy had already established reputations under their own names so they hyphenate. Luka Lorenzo-Mancini and Shawn Erikson-Mancini."

They stood quietly together letting the waves tickle around their ankles simply enjoying the night.

"That is a pretty amazing story and the odd thing about it all is that I completely believe you. Did your Papa and Daddy know each other before they each met your mother and became soul bonded?"

"Yeah they did. They had met while they were teenagers and were best friends. Mom met Shawn first and fell in love with him and shortly after their joining ceremony she met his best friend Luka and they fell in love as well and joined a few months later. My grandfathers were also close friends who had joined the military together and met Nonna on the same day at the same time and they fell in love. They married only a few months later. It is said that when the Mancini is ready and open they meet their mates and whether it is one at a time or both together that it is usually only 1 to 3 months later that they marry and that if it is one at a time that they meet their second mate shortly after joining with the first."

"But your mom married your birth father without doing all of that, why?"

Beca chuckled. "I was an accident. My mom got pregnant with me when she was only 16 after her first time with a guy who himself was only 17 at the time. He pressured her to get married and my mom was rebelling, not wanting to be the next one known as 'The Mancini' so she married conventionally. It was not a happy marriage at all, but my grandparents helped out watching me while my parents finished school and went to college. I was 5 when my parents finally got divorced though I rarely saw my dad even when they were married. He gave me up along with my mom when he simply walked away without a word. My grandfathers found him and made him sign divorce papers and only weeks after the divorce was final mom met Daddy and the rest is history. I was 6 when she joined with my fathers and she was 23. She was one of the older of the Mancini bloodline to wed in the way of our family. Usually when that happens it is because the person is of the bloodline and will carry it on, but will not be the next one known as 'The Mancini'. Those who will be known by that title usually join young. My grandmother was 17 and a half when she had her joining ceremony and my great great grandmother was barely 17."

"Your grandmother said you are the next one to be known as 'The Mancini'. Does that scare you knowing you have that responsibility coming to you and that most likely you will be getting married soon?"

The shorter woman shrugged. "I have known since I was a very small girl that I was going to be my Nonna's true heir and when I was bonded with my fathers the Spirit confirmed that as fact. As far as finding love and marrying, I am not adverse to it. I can take care of my wife or wives and it would be pretty cool belonging to my wives and them belonging to me. Not in a possession sort of way, but in here you know." Beca tapped her heart. "Actually, I look forward to the falling and the shared adventure. I see how much my parents and grandparents love each other and I really do want that."

"You aren't really the dark little alt-girl badass you portrayed at Barden. You may have your dark areas, you are a little bit alt-girl with your piercings and tattoos, but you are also a romantic. You're so much more than I ever imagined and I'm really glad I am getting to see the real you. I understand why you kept your true identity a secret last year, but I think that you might want to show Chloe and maybe the other Bellas who you really are. They will keep your secret while you are at school, but I think the true you could be a great influence on them. I can't believe I am saying this, but you are even being one on me." She laughed when the smaller woman feigned fright and started to move away looking around her. "What are you doing?"

"I figured we better move apart, because after that statement one of us is probably going to be struck by lightning or have an airplane part or space junk fall on them." Beca smirked.

"Yeah, you're still a smart ass. You just have more to you than just that."

"Well same goes, Bree. You are so much more than the stiff control freak you portrayed most of last year and I am glad I'm getting the chance to get to know the real you. You're a pretty amazing woman." The brunette stepped back close taking the blonde's hand. "Now we have wandered quite a ways down the beach let's head back and I'll let you drive my car around for a while before we meander back to your house. I have tomorrow free. Would you be up for some surfing? I can teach you if you don't know how and I'll even hook you up with a board, rashguard, and some cute board shorts." She kept hold of Aubrey's hand as they walked.

"I would like to go. I'm not great at it, but do alright. I have the guard and shorts, but I will take you up on the board. I was just going to rent one while I was here, but haven't had the opportunity to do so yet." Aubrey squeezed Beca's hand liking the feel of their hands clasped together fingers entwined.

"Great, I can take you to one of my favorite spots that only locals can safely go or guests of locals. I'm considered a local even if I don't live here all the time. I am here often enough and I spent a great deal of time here growing up. I was put on a board by a local hotshot as soon as I began to walk, so I have earned my chops on the local spots." She rubbed her shoulder and arm up against the taller woman. "It will be nice showing you my Hawaii, the one most tourists don't really see." Beca wasn't sure exactly what was happening between her and Aubrey, but she was liking it, a lot.

The older woman was having similar thoughts and feelings and was also liking it just as much as Beca was. "I look forward to seeing your Hawaii."

They continued walking content holding hands and talking as they made their way back to the restaurant and Beca's car, a dark smoke gray Boxster with a red topper and interior. It was a sweet ride and Aubrey really enjoyed driving it although she had been surprised when Beca had climbed into the passenger's seat when the valet had brought it around. She had thought the other woman had been teasing her when Beca had told her brother she was going to let Aubrey drive it. They drove around for about an hour before they pulled up on the roundabout drive in front of the Posen beach house.

Aubrey shut the car off turning to Beca. "I had a really great night. You are really a lot of fun to hang with. So what time tomorrow?"

"I had a great night as well and I enjoyed hanging with you. I'm sincerely liking the beautiful woman I am getting to know. Is 7 in the morning to early? The sun or the wind won't be too bad and the waves will be about medium where I'm taking you. I looked up the surf report and they will pick up later in the morning. So that early should give you some good waves to practice on and get your surfer legs back under you. I've been out every day since I arrived so I have a bit of a head start on you." A signature Beca crooked smile appeared.

"That sounds good, but we better get to bed soon or we'll be falling asleep on our boards." Although the blonde felt reluctant to say goodnight.

Beca nodded quickly hopping out and running around the car to open Aubrey's door and helping the taller woman up out of the Boxster. "Now you better hurry and get to bed I don't want to have you falling asleep on your board and slipping into the drink. That just wouldn't be a cool thing for me to do to you." She stepped into Bree hugging her. "Again I had a nice night and I look forward to tomorrow. Sleep well and sweet dreams, Bree."

Aubrey hugged her back thrilling at the feel of Beca in her arms. "Again I had fun too and can't wait for morning. Be careful on the way home and please text me when you make it home so I know you made it safe." She kissed the smaller woman on the temple as she gave her one more brief squeeze before stepping away. "Goodnight Beca and thanks for letting me drive your awesome car, I can't wait to rub it in the guys' faces." The blonde chuckled as she pulled her key out of her clutch purse.

Beca climbed in her car rolling the window down calling. "Goodnight, Bree!" Just before the blonde opened the door to the house and waved before disappearing behind the closed door. Why the hell did she feel a little sad that Aubrey was now out of sight? Beca questioned herself as she pulled out of the driveway and headed home. The DJ did send a quick text to her friend once she pulled into the garage at her family estate letting Aubrey know she was home and once again wishing her sweet dreams receiving the same in return. Beca fell asleep that night thinking of beautiful green eyes and a precious smile on the face of a woman that was touching her in ways she hadn't imagined the blonde ever would.

**PP/PP/PP/PP/PP**

**A little longer than the other updates I have posted today, but I didn't feel I had a good stopping point until I reached the point in which I ended this chapter. A big Thank You to all of you have been reading, favoriting, following, and especially reviewing this story as well as my others. I hope you all continue to enjoy my writing. Until Next Time…Holly**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Unexpected  
Pairing: Aubrey/Beca/Chloe  
Rating: T

…**..**

Chapter 4

Beca was up very early the next morning making sure her three boards were ready to go and she also packed dry clothes for after surfing and a cooler with snacks, water, and energy drinks. Her Nonna came into the kitchen as she was finishing up a muffin and juice.

"Off to the beach again I see. Do you have plans for your day off?" The woman took her coffee mug from Beverly who was the kitchen matriarch in the house. Beca might love to cook, but no one else in her family did. The girl had learned her culinary skill from the cooks and chefs that worked for or were friends of the family.

"Yeah, I'm picking up Bree at 7. We're going to hit the beach and just take it from there. I'll have my phone with me if you need to reach me." The tiny brunette had no idea how much her face lit up when she mentioned the other woman.

Beverly and Mariella smiled at one another. "I like Aubrey. Her family is not too bad although her father seems a little rigid. I do believe that elegant display of your tattoos and piercings last night, not to mention showing off your ladies so nicely was all a masterful stroke. He already thought of you in one way and you totally rocked his boat. I think this outfit here is going to do the same thing." The elder woman smiled at her lovely granddaughter who was currently in a cute black and white two piece swimsuit with matching board shorts over the bottoms. Her hair was pulled back in a tight braid, her face had no make-up on it, all of her tattoos and piercings were on display, as was the girl's well-toned abdomen, arms, and legs. Beca also sported a pair of black slip-on low top converse sneakers. The girl hadn't gained much of a tan yet, because she didn't really tan easily and it took a while for her to get one and not burn, but nonetheless Rebeca looked like a young rebel surfer girl. "You enjoy keeping Randall Posen off center don't you?"

The surfer chuckled. "I do. The stress he puts on Bree is so not cool and she is always striving to just hear him say he's proud of her and loves her, but he just keeps expecting more instead. I would love to wake him up to what he does to his kids and his wife. From what I could tell they are pretty good people, but Randall is more of a dictator than a father. You think you, Nonno Nik, and Nonno G could maybe help me with that little project?"

"Already working on it. We had some interesting conversations last night when you and Aubrey weren't around. Just so you know we explained about the Mancini legend and our two spouses. They all seemed interested and would like to visit the sacred place before they leave the islands although Randall did seem a little doubtful."

"I told Aubrey about it too. We had a really great time together and talking with her was easy. I didn't feel my walls come slamming around me like I usually do. I admit we didn't get along to well when we first met, she was trying too hard to please her father and stick to tradition. I, of course, was all for shaking things up and stopping the god awful snooze fest she was forcing on all of us. Bree is really fun to rile up and she gives as good as she gets, yet even through all of that turmoil I admired her and of course thought she was totally hot." Beca winked at her grandmother. "However, yesterday seemed like so much more than just crushing on her, it felt like some sort of connection was forming between us. We held hands while we walked back down the beach after I told her the story and that simple thing was amazing. I don't know what is going on between us, but I have to find out Nonna."

The older woman thought she knew what it all meant, she had felt that same way when she met her husbands and remembered having a similar conversation with her daughter when she met her husbands. "Then find out sweetheart. Spend time with her and see where things go." She didn't want to push things and if Beca and Aubrey were meant to be there was no stopping it. "Now you better get going if you don't want to be late."

"Thanks Nonna. I'm just going to brush my teeth real quick and be on my way." Beca kissed her grandmother and Beverly on the cheek before heading out of the breakfast area tossing a "Thanks for breakfast, Bev." Over her shoulder as she left.

"She's met one of her true matches hasn't she?" Beverly's eyes sparkled with joy, she had a special spot in her heart for little Beca. She had known the girl since she was a baby.

"I believe she has and if I am not mistaken she has met her other one as well, but she wasn't ready for either of them yet. It seems she's ready now and I think it had to happen this way to be successful. She and Aubrey need this time to get to know each other one on one since they had such a rocky start." Mariella sipped her coffee thoughtfully.

"Have you met this other woman?" Beverly was also sipping a cup of coffee with her longtime friend and employer.

"No, but Rebeca talked about her and Aubrey often this past year and the young woman is Aubrey's best friend and has been since childhood. I could always tell our girl had a crush on both women and she always thought this other girl might have been flirting with her, but wasn't sure because apparently she is a very huggy person as Rebeca puts it. Our girl wasn't sure if it was just the other girl's personality or real flirting. I am leaning towards real flirting, but Beca wasn't ready to see that yet. I think her time has come and that by the end of the summer she will have her first joining and maybe both. She's the next true Mancini leader, my true heir. 'The Mancini' always joins young and Rebeca will be 18 and of legal age to make her own choices in this country in a little over a month. I really do believe our girl's time has come." Mariella winked at the other woman. "It's going to be a fun summer."

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

Beca arrived a few minutes before seven pulling her dark green Jeep into the circular drive with the three boards mounted on top. She hopped out and was at the Posen's door in short order ringing the doorbell. Kevin, Aubrey's brother answered.

"Hey, Rebeca." He seemed a little groggy.

"Morning Kevin. Is Aubrey ready to go?"

The man stepped back yawning. "Just about, she ran upstairs to grab her bag. Come on in, we're all in the kitchen having breakfast. Nice abs by the way."

"Thanks." She followed him towards the kitchen after he closed the door. Beca saw Randall's eyebrows quirk-up when he laid eyes on her and took in her surfer girl look. A smirk came across the young woman's face. It was so much fun to mess with the uptight man. "Good morning everyone." She smiled at them all.

"Good morning Rebeca. Don't you look cute. Aubrey said you were going surfing today and you were going to introduce her to some of the local places that aren't so touristy. I hope you girls have a good time. Do you have any less touristy shopping places Danielle, Heather, and I could check out today? We were planning on having a girl's day out shopping while the guys go golfing." Gloria's smile and greeting were genuine.

"I know of a few, but hang on just a sec." Beca quickly pulled out her phone texting rapidly getting a quick answer. "Now shopping and finding a good deal is one of my Nonna's favorite past times and I know my Nonnos are also going out golfing this morning. I had to hide my car keys and put a steering wheel lock on my cars to keep Nonno Nik out of them." She grinned shaking her head as she thought of her grandfather's antics. "Anyway if you wouldn't mind Nonna tagging along she would love to show you ladies the best places to shop and a few of her favorite haunts. Nonna has lived on the islands at least part of every year since she was a little girl. You can't find a better guide than her for what you are interested in doing."

"That would be lovely, dear. Thank you." Gloria really did like Rebeca Mancini. She seemed real and not at all stuck up and full of herself like many young women who were not near as wealthy or accomplished as Rebeca was. She also had seen how her daughter had lit up when Aubrey spoke of the adorable girl. The mother had listened very carefully to the story last night about how quickly Mancini's fell in love once they met their mates and how one meant to be 'The Mancini' always married young. Gloria had a feeling about her daughter and the Mancini girl. If she was correct Gloria hoped her husband was prepared to lose his little girl to Rebeca Mancini most likely before the end of the summer.

Beca quickly texted her grandmother once again. "Is it okay if she picks you up here around 9 this morning?"

"That will be fine, dear. It gives us plenty of time to finish breakfast and get ready for our day out."

The small woman finished setting things up. "All set." Beca smiled at the women, before turning to Randall Posen. "Seems you and the guys are going to be sharing a tee-off time with my Nonnos. I warn you now you're gonna want to hold the score card and keep score yourself. They are a couple of sly devils and Kevin, Josh you better watch out. They may not prank Mr. Posen, but you two young fellas will be fair game for them. It is always fun and interesting to play a round of golf with the pair, and their cronies are just as bad as they are. They are all ex-military men like my Nonnos." Beca smiled at Mr. Posen. "You may fit right in with them sir, being ex-military yourself. Just don't pay any attention to any crazy stories they tell about me."

"Why, are they not true?" Came a lovely voice from behind the small brunette that caused the hairs to raise pleasantly on the back of Beca's neck.

Beca turned smiling as Aubrey joined them. "Oh they are probably true, but that doesn't mean they have to listen. Some of their stories are from years ago… or last week." She winked getting all at the table laughing even Randall.

"It sounds like me and the boys are going to have a fun day as well, and Rebeca please call me Randall. I think we are becoming friends and Mr. Posen is too formal for friends." The man offered shocking everyone in the room.

"Thank you, Randall. Now I hope you all have fun today. I am sure Aubrey will have her cell phone with her as well, but if you can't reach her for some reason please feel free to call mine my Nonna or Nonnos will gladly give you my number." She looked back over at Aubrey. "You ready to head to the beach and catch a few waves?"

"Yes, I think I have all that I need in here and thanks for reminding me to pack dry clothes for afterwards." The blonde moved to kiss her parents on the cheek. "You all have a good day. I don't know when I will be back, it could be late. I'll text you later and let you know."

Beca had been covertly checking out the gorgeous woman in her short blue and yellow board shorts and matching tank top. Bree had a great body and legs that seemed to go on for miles. She smiled at everyone at the table wishing them a good day as she picked up Bree's bag and walked to the door with her friend.

"You know I can carry my own bag." The blonde said when she saw Beca had it on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I do know that, but I already have it so let's go." The smaller woman grinned over her shoulder reaching the front door first which she held open for the sexy blonde.

Aubrey rolled her eyes secretly pleased with her friend's gallantry as they walked out together.

**PP/PP/PP/PP/PP**

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this update. Thanks to all of you for taking the time to check out my work and much appreciation to all of you who have faved, followed, or reviewed. By the by Chloe will show up at the end of the next chapter. Until Next Time…Holly**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Unexpected  
Pairing: Aubrey/Beca/Chloe  
Rating: T

…**..**

Chapter 5

The morning was warm and a bit windy, but not too bad and the swells were just right to help Aubrey get used to being on a board again. Beca introduced the blonde to a group of local surfers and they were all pretty cool with having the newcomer on their beach. When the waves got a bit larger Aubrey sat on the sand with a few others that were like herself and didn't feel confident enough to take on the larger swells or who were just there to watch. Those still out in the water were really good including Beca.

It had been an awakening earlier that morning when the brunette had asked Aubrey to put sunscreen on her back. The blonde loved the feel of the soft flesh under her hands and feeling the muscles beneath such soft skin. Beca had put sunscreen on Bree as well and by the time it was over both women knew for sure that there was more happening between them than friendship. The water helped cool their overheated libidos and they were able to simply enjoy the morning surfing and having fun together.

Beca had just made one of the best rides of the morning and came out of the water smiling as her fellow surfers gave her props as she made her way towards her grinning friend. Aubrey was not pleased however, when some sandy haired slut in a barely there bikini began yelling 'Rebeca' and bouncing her fake tits towards the small surfer. Bree saw the look of displeasure cross Beca's face as the brunette moved her board in front of herself like a shield.

"Oh man, that skank just never gives up. Lexie practically stalks little Becs. She's not really a local and doesn't even surf. The woman's just a stuck up rich bitch that only sees dollar signs when she looks at Beca. Beca can't stand her and has been very open and forward with her lack of interest in the slut, but Lexie hasn't given up and probably won't until Becs finds her ladies. Lexie wants to be one of The Mancini's wives in a serious way." Cameron was the girlfriend of one of the surfers still in the water and a friend of Beca's.

Aubrey saw that even with the surf board as a shield Lexie was still all over Beca. "Looks like my girl could use a little help." The blonde didn't even realize she had called the brunette hers staking a claim on her.

"Go get your girl and put that skank in her place. We got your back if you need it." Cameron assured.

Bree liked hearing Beca referred to as hers, it felt right and she felt the connection grow even stronger as she acknowledged those feelings. Dusting herself off Aubrey moved towards the two women. She smiled while moving around behind the brunette sliding her arms around the younger woman's small frame. "That was really a great run, baby. I really like watching you on the water." Her voice came out husky as her breath swept across the brunette's ear.

Beca felt her knees weaken at the sheer pleasure of being in Bree's arms and that voice sent goosebumps racing down her spine. "I'm glad you like it. I know I enjoy watching you as well." She turned her head kissing the taller woman's cheek. "Are you ready to go babe? I thought we could maybe grab some lunch. I don't know about you, but I have built up quite the appetite." Beca purred letting both women hear the double meaning in her words.

Looking down into dark blue eyes Aubrey saw that she wasn't the only one feeling their connection growing. What surprised her the most was that she felt no apprehension about it and also saw none in Beca. She made the decision to let go and see where the amazing connection would take them. "I'm feeling rather hungry myself, let's get out of here." Not losing eye contact she leaned forward pressing a soft kiss to Beca's lips feeling the electricity that shot through both of them at that simple act.

Beca's heart rate shot through the roof and she knew in that moment that she had found one of her true mates. Her mother and grandmothers had told her she would know the moment of her first kiss with her true mates and they weren't kidding. It was incredible to her that the amazing woman in front of her was meant to be hers, but already knew that she herself was Bree's whether the other woman knew it yet or not. "Hmm, sounds excellent love." She moved her board to carry it under her arm as she took the taller woman's hand and they made their way back to their stuff not once even acknowledging the gaping Lexie.

Cameron and the others who had been watching the exchange were cracking up. It seemed that Beca was finally taken and may have met at least one of her ladies and if tales were true she would probably be meeting her other lady soon. They had all liked Aubrey and thought she was an excellent match for their friend.

…

That moment turned everything around in Beca and Bree's relationship and they became closer than ever, neither afraid to be close or talk about any and everything. The couple went out on dates or would just simply hang out together usually always touching in some way. Their families thought they were cute together always holding hands or sitting cuddled up together and they had been seen by them all many times kissing uncaring of who saw. They were official girlfriends and very happy with how things were going.

…

A few days before the Beale family was to show up at the Posen's home Aubrey spoke privately with her family. "I was wondering if you could keep it to yourselves exactly who I am dating. I want Chloe to be surprised like I was when she sees who exactly Signorina Mancini is. The Beales are going with us to the next investor meeting and I would like her to see this side of Beca for herself the same way I did."

Gloria looked into her youngest's eyes. "You think Chloe may be Beca's other lady don't you?" They all could tell that even though Beca and Aubrey hadn't visited the sacred place yet that they were meant to be.

"I know that Chloe had a major crush on Beca since the moment they met at the activities fair last year. Beca's grandmother agrees with me. Chloe and Beca should meet without any pressure on them and see if the connection is there like it is between Beca and I. Mariella will explain the history of the Mancini family that way Chloe and her family won't be too surprised if Chloe turns out to be who I think she is. I haven't even mentioned my beliefs to Beca. She doesn't yet know how Chlo felt about her."

"How do you feel about it, if Chloe is indeed Beca's girlfriend like you are?" Randall had wondered how his daughter would handle having to someday share her woman with another.

"I have known since the beginning that falling for 'The Mancini' would mean I would be sharing her." She sighed and sat back in her seat. "I listened to the stories of how Beca's mom and grandmothers' true mates were all long time best friends, like family. I have only one of those people in my life and that is Chloe. She is the only one I can even imagine sharing Beca with. The three of us hung out a few times together and it felt very natural to have Beca between us when we would sit together or walk together. I know this may seem weird to you, but I honestly feel that we aren't fully complete until Chloe joins us. Chloe is my best friend in all the world, I want her to be as happy as I am, and I know that her being with Beca will make her so. I also know that Beca will be just as happy being with Chloe as she is being with me. I know this may be an odd arrangement, but Chloe and I were always meant to be together with Beca, I feel it deep in my heart and soul."

Gloria stood pulling her youngest daughter into a tight hug. "As long as you are happy sweetheart so are we. I hope everything turns out well for you, Chloe, and Beca. We will always support you."

"Thanks mom that really does mean a lot to me." The blonde hugged her mother tight. Over the past few weeks she had grown closer to her family and her dad had really started to chill out towards her and her siblings. Aubrey knew that the Mancini family had a lot to do with his new outlook and she would always love them for what they had done for her family.

…**...**

A few days later the Beale family arrived at the Posen beach house, the Beales had rented the beach house next door. The Posens and the Beales were close and had been even before they had children. Chloe and Aubrey's mothers had been childhood friends much as their daughters were. Annabeth Beale squealed just as her daughter did when they saw their old friends and both swiftly moved in to pull their best friends into bone crushing hugs.

"Oh, Brey! It is so good to see you. I have missed you so much and not being able to call, text, Skype, or even email you royally sucked." Chloe pulled back to look at her friend. "You are looking good Brey, happy. I take it your summer has been good so far."

The blonde couldn't stop the wide smile that spread across her face. "I really am happy Chlo, happier than I think I ever have been and you will find out why soon. Now tell me how was Africa? Did you see any lions in the wild?"

The girls' chatter filled the room matched only by that of their mothers'.

Stephen Beale only smiled in acceptance as he watched his wife and Chloe get lost in catching up with their best friends. "How are you Randall? You and the family are having a good summer I hope."

"It has been good, one of the better ones we've had in a while." He ushered Stephen and the other three Beale kids into the house.

Chloe had two older siblings just as Aubrey did, except they were both brothers, but the redhead also had a younger brother who was 18 and would be starting college at Emory in the fall. The brothers all watched out for their only sister pretty closely, which was why Chloe made sure she went to college where they didn't or she would have never had any fun. The older boys both were engaged and their fiancés had come with them to Hawaii.

"That is good to hear. I'm really excited about having some time off to relax and I'm also looking forward to getting a chance to join you in investing in the latest Mancini project. I can't believe you got us in at this late date. I didn't know you knew the Mancinis." Stephen said as he followed Randall into the house.

"We met them at the first meeting we attended and ended up having dinner with them. Aubrey and Signorina Mancini have become pretty good friends actually." Randall looked around at the group that had gathered. When you put the entire Posen clan together with the Beale clan you ended up with quite a crowd. "We'll have to leave for the meeting soon, but would you like a drink or a snack before we have to leave?"

"No thank you. I would like to talk about the project a little more though before we get to the meeting." The Beale patriarch wanted a heads up about what he might be investing in.

A little over an hour later the Posen and Beale clans were shown into a large private viewing room that had one wall of windows that looked down upon the large auditorium that the Posens had been in for the first investors meeting they attended weeks earlier.

**PP/PP/PP/PP/PP**

**Sorry it took so long to update, but it has been a heck of a week. I did get a chance to go see Hot Pursuit with Reese Witherspoon this past weekend and it was hilarious. If I could write Spanglish at all I could definitely dish out some femslash from that movie. They made it just too easy. LOL I hope you all enjoy this update. Thanks to all of you for taking the time to read my work with special thanks to all of you who took the time to leave me a review for this story or my others. It is appreciated. Until Next Time…Holly**


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Unexpected  
Pairing: Aubrey/Beca/Chloe  
Rating: T for now, M for later chapters

…**..**

Chapter 6

"Wow fancy." One of Chloe's older brothers said as he saw the state of the art viewing room and the well turned out snack table in the back. "You guys must have become pretty good friends with the Mancinis."

"They have." Came an Italian accented female voice from the doorway. "You must be the Beale family. I have heard many good things about you. I am Mariella Mancini and these are my husbands Gregorio and Nikolos." The elegant woman stepped to the side as her husbands entered and the doorway filled once more with a tall slender dark haired younger woman with slate blue eyes and two powerfully built men of her own. One man looked like a blonde haired, green eyed Viking, the other a Spanish warrior of old with dark eyes, skin, and hair. All three were gorgeous. "This is my daughter Sophia and her husbands Shawn Erikson-Mancini and Luka Lorenzo-Mancini. I don't believe any of you have met them yet." Mariella winked at a now even more nervous looking Aubrey.

Sophia smiled at everyone. "It is a pleasure to meet all of you. My mom and dads as well as my daughter have spoken very highly of the Posen family. I have also heard good things of the Beales as well." She moved into the room greeting and shaking the hands of the Posen and Beale parents also making sure she did so with Aubrey and Chloe as well. Sophia's husbands followed her lead.

Chloe's younger brother Greg who was as outspoken as his sister asked the question on many of the Beales' minds. "How did you end up with two husbands?"

The Mancinis laughed very used to the question. Mariella explained the whole legend of the Mancini family and how the one meant to be the next known as 'The Mancini' always met their matches during their 17th year.

"And your granddaughter is to be the next known as such?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, she is."

"My daughter is a pretty remarkable young woman. I haven't been able to see her dominate in a boardroom in quite a while. That is one of the reasons why my husbands and I are here today. I have absolutely no head for business aspects, but my daughter is pretty incredible at it. Our girl is basically already 'The Mancini' now." Sophia bragged.

Mariella laughed. "Actually I think she always has been and I have just been the figurehead until she reached maturity." This sparked many tails of the young Signorina Mancini's many accomplishments and how she made a fortune on her own outside of her birthright into the Mancini fortune.

Chloe leaned into Aubrey. "Man she sounds incredible and a bit intimidating. I look forward to meeting her. It's hard to believe the woman they are talking about isn't even 18 yet."

"I know, but she is really nice and down to earth. We have hung out together a lot since I have met her." The blonde was dying to tell Chloe who the woman was, but was also looking forward to the shock on her friends face.

They saw the lights flash in the large room below. "Oh! I was supposed to be down there to open the meeting and turn it over to mia bella." Mariella turned towards the door, but was stopped by Nikolos.

"Our little girl can handle it. Now let's get this system turned on so we can hear everything she and those close to her says." Nikolos walked over to a panel and began tapping away on a touch screen while Mariella sent a quick text to her granddaughter.

Gregorio smiled at everyone. "Now let's all have a seat and watch as my nipote reels in the last group of investors for her project. I am sure the Beales will soon be on that list."

Everyone took a seat Aubrey making sure she and Chloe were in the front row.

Chloe had turned her head to talk with her mother and missed the initial entrance of the young Mancini woman, but turned as she heard her brothers' murmurs of how attractive she was. When she turned around looking down to where a very attractive brunette in a dark business vest with a crisp silky white shirt under it wearing stylish trousers and heels stood the redhead could hardly believe her eyes. Once the woman began to speak she knew what her eyes were telling her was true. Chloe would know that voice anywhere. The redhead had no idea she was the focus of several pairs of eyes in the room as they took in her reaction to the revelation. Her Beca Mitchell was Rebeca Mirabella Mancini.

"Oh my god! That's Becs! That's our Beca!" She turned to Aubrey. "You little witch, how come you didn't tell me? This is major!"

Aubrey laughed. "I wanted you to be as surprised as I was when I found out. Pretty cool huh?"

"Totes!" Chloe turned back and watched as Beca dominated the room just as the brunette had when Aubrey had watched her weeks earlier. "Wow, she is incredible. I knew there was a lot more to Beca than anyone knew, but I would have never guessed this."

Leaning in the blonde whispered for her only. "Pretty hot isn't she."

"Oh yeah, very."

Annabeth leaned forward. "You know her Chloe?"

"Yeah mom, that is Beca the girl I told you about. The one who helped us win the ICCA's and that Aubrey and I were becoming good friends with." Chloe's eyes never once left Beca's form as her friend and crush mesmerized the auditorium.

The mother grinned. "So that's the girl you talked almost nonstop about, interesting." Annabeth turned to her best friend Gloria Posen quirking her eyebrow. The woman simply mouthed "Later." And smiled.

They all listened as Beca worked the room and an automatic translator would let them know what any of the speakers who didn't speak English were saying and what Beca was saying when she responded. Chloe and her family only grew more impressed the longer the meeting went on. When it was over most of the room was planning on investing as were the Beales. They all listened as Beca handled those remaining in the boardroom asking her questions and wanting additional information and reassurances.

One of the last groups remaining was a group of 4 shifty looking Japanese men. "_How are you the one in charge of this project? In my family women know their rightful place. You are very pretty, you could be of much use in much more comfortable surroundings than this. Our women are trained for the bedroom not the boardroom."_ The disgusting little man spoke in Japanese and reached out touching Beca's hair caressing down her ear to her shoulder before leaning in close to her believing she was the only one who could hear not knowing of the device the Mancini girl wore that let those in the booth listen in. _"I don't think a tiny little thing like you can handle the massive task of running the Mancini families enterprises. Why don't you come over to my beach home with me and my partners here and let us show you what we think you can handle and leave all this to your fathers and grandfathers. I mean look at you. You are frozen at my mere touch and challenge of your authority."_ He was caressing up and down Beca's arm at that point.

…..

In the observation room above both Aubrey and Chloe both stood when the translation began pouring over the speakers. Several others in the room stood as well.

"Everyone sit and stay calm. My granddaughter will handle this." Mariella's voice held authority that they all obeyed. Though Aubrey and Chloe still growled at the man's words as they held tightly to one another's hand for control and support.

..…

Beca grinned, then laughed, and also spoke in Japanese. _"I'm not frozen. I'm simply seeing how big of a hole you would dig for yourself. I think if I stayed quiet a little longer you could dig you and your friends here nice deep graves."_ She picked the man's hand up from her arm dropping it from her body. _"You are not the usual representatives Mr. Nokomora sends to these meetings. I don't think you ever will be again either."_

"_I would not go threatening me little girl. There are places I could send you that even your precious grandmother couldn't find you and what Mr. Nokomora does not know about does not worry me. He will believe what I tell him. Now girl if you want our investment you will be working for it in a very special way."_ He reached for her again, but Beca stepped out of his reach.

"_Okay, you are really wanting to dig that grave aren't you? I see you really have no clue who you are dealing with and I really don't know how you came to be here representing Uncle Noko, but you are no longer ever welcome to step foot in one of my properties. In fact I believe the whole of the United States, Canada, France, Spain, Greece, and definitely Italy are now off limits to you. You and your little friends here will be shipped back to Japan and you will pray that you never cross me again. I have power like you cannot believe. I dine with royalty, presidents, and numerous other prominent figures on a regular basis and they call me friend and some family. With one phone call you and your three little friends here could be ruined and in the poor house or better yet forced to commit suicide to save face." _While she spoke she had been texting her security for a discrete extraction. _"Now that is just a small example what I could do to you."_

"_You cannot keep me from this country or any country. You are nothing but a little girl."_

"_No, I am The Mancini, a woman more powerful than you can imagine."_ There was a distinct shift in the atmosphere of the room around Beca and the four men. _"Now you four just hold tight while I get the ball rolling on getting your sorry asses back to Japan."_

The arrogant men attempted to say more and move, but found they could not. Something powerful now had a hold of them. They finally felt fear as they looked wide eyed at the small girl who only smirked back at them.

..…

Beca's grandmother and mother stood up as they felt the power of the Mancini stir below. "Beca really is The Mancini, mother. Do you feel it? The power flowing through her is incredible. That is more than I have ever felt flow through you or my grandmothers." Beca's mother observed.

"I know, yet she is doing well handling it, but we are having a talk with our little girl soon. Although I am not surprised she is so powerful since there are now more sacred beings backing her. Beca has sought out other sacred places since she was a small child and has brought them back to life and made sure they are as protected as the two original ones our family was chosen to protect. Mia bella has always been able to feel the power of such old places that have been forgotten and neglected for generations. I truly believe she has been The Mancini since birth and that sacred places such as that call to her." Mariella confided in Sophia.

"You mean that Beca is already The Mancini?" Randall Posen inquired.

"Yes." The two Mancini women answered together.

They all turned back to the scene below as several members of the company's security team came into the room from different entrances all wearing nice suits to aid in blending in.

…..

The phone Beca called rang only a few times before being answered. "Ah my little Hawaiian blossom what can your old uncle do for you today?"

"Hello, Uncle Noko. I was wondering why you changed out the team you usually send to me to listen in on my investment opportunities?"

"I did not change them. I told my father-in-law to alert them of the meeting which I believe was today."

"Well he didn't send your trusted team led by your son. I have never heard of these guys and they have insulted me greatly." Beca shared the men's names and played a recording of all the man had said to her. Needless to say Uncle Noko was livid.

"Rebeca I am extremely sorry that such scum was sent to your place of business. Your wishes for them to remain in Japan will be carried out by my people and I will add my own safeguards to make that happens as I am sure you will do your own. They have brought great dishonor upon my house and they will pay dearly for it. I will send my son and the usual team to pick up the paperwork for the investment if you will still allow me to participate and things will take place in the normal manner. I will also be dealing severely with my father-in-law. I do believe he may need to spend some time back in his homeland as well. He is letting the power of my name go to his head."

Beca chuckled. "Thank you for handling this so promptly uncle. I do believe that a very thorough investigation of these men's lives and all the little businesses they have a hand in needs to be looked at very closely. What I am reading from them at this moment leads me to believe they have many dealings in the selling of innocent women, girls, and children into prostitution and slavery. They also greatly mistreat the women in their families. If you need help bringing these operations down let me know I have many contacts and people all over the world who will gladly help with this project."

"I will investigate it and keep you up to date on what I find. I am sending my people now to take those four off of your hands. I will be talking with you soon, dear. Are you sure you wouldn't be interested in dating one of my daughters or nieces?" The man teased.

It was an old joke between them. "No, Uncle. I have met them all and wasn't interested although they are pretty and smart. They just aren't meant for me. We don't need family ties to call each other family Uncle you know that. I will stop by soon. I have someone I would like you to meet, but for now I must go finish up my business."

"Okay, Rebeca. Once again I am sorry for the problems someone from my company has caused you. Take care and give your family my love."

"Apology accepted, Uncle. I will take care and pass my love on to your family as well."

The call ended and the four looked even more frightened than before. "Looks like you know a lot more English than you liked to let on. You were already getting pretty afraid of me there before the phone call, but I see that you have found out you are in even worse shit than you thought. The scary head of Nokomora Industries calls me niece. I am family to him. I bet you never would have talked to a niece of his that way, he would cut out your tongue and lope off your balls. Well I hope you get good at sign language and at least you will still be able to use your fingers to please a woman if your selfish asses had ever managed to do so before which I seriously doubt. I wonder if uncle would let me help. The last time we tortured someone together was a blast. He is really a great teacher. You know the trick is getting the knife blade hot enough so that it seals the wound as you cut the man bits off so that the guy doesn't bleed out before you are done with them. It also helps make sure they are more than likely going to live to suffer the consequences of their actions. You four sure have some long days and weeks ahead." She turned to her security. "Please escort these turds to the loading docks before they release their bladders on my floor. Mr. Nokomora is sending men for them now."

"Yes, ma'am."

Beca waved them off smiling all the way before stepping out another door and into a private corridor to take a much needed breathe to calm herself. "Nonna, I know you are listening and probably ready to tan my hide for what I said, but chill. They don't know that torture stuff was all bull crap. I was just so pissed at what they said to me coupled with battling to make sure the sacred ones didn't pop out to protect me I lashed out a bit. It was pretty good though wasn't it? I think I read about that in some spy book or something or maybe it was a movie. Anyway they are currently scared to death and will be too afraid of Uncle to hide much when he questions them. I'm afraid Uncle is going to be very displeased when he finds out that his hated brown nosing father-in-law is a part of those four men's atrocious activities. The things the sacred ones showed me were horrible Nonna. God I have to calm down." She knew her grandmother heard her.

…..

In the booth everyone had been shocked at what Beca had said about the torture, but Niko had laughed and explained how the girl was just pulling their legs trying to scare the horrible men. They all listened as Beca paced and apologized to her Nonna for her scare tactics as she tried to calm down.

Mariella looked at Aubrey. "I think she could benefit from seeing you right now and you can take Chloe with you if you think she can help."

Chloe looked at Aubrey wondering what was up and why Beca's family was sending the blonde instead of going themselves.

Aubrey stood grabbing Chloe's hand pulling her out the door with her. They went around to a door that opened up to the corridor that Beca was hiding in. Beca looked up smiling when she saw Aubrey and clicked off the device that let everyone in the booth listen in.

"Hey babe it is really great seeing you." Beca didn't notice Chloe behind her love and stepped right into Aubrey's arms wrapping her own around the blonde with a contented sigh.

Chloe stopped behind the pair wondering again if she was really seeing what she thought she was seeing.

"I hope I didn't freak anyone out with what I said. I just wanted to scare those guys even a fraction of the amount that I saw so many people had been scared of them when the sacred ones showed me their memories and misdeeds. It took everything I had not to lash out. I am going to make sure that those four and all who are involved are brought down and that all of those poor women and children that can be found are rescued. Uncle Noko will get things started in the right direction and I will also have people looking into it."

"You really are like your namesake baby. You do your family proud and I have to tell you the look on the men's faces in the booth when you said that about cutting off man bits was priceless. I don't think any of them are going to mess with you for a while. Especially my brother and Josh, I don't think they will be hounding you so much about letting them drive your Boxster."

Beca chuckled. "I could just tell them we made out in the thing and that would probably do it."

"You two made out?!" Came a loud, shocked, and very familiar voice from behind Aubrey.

"Chloe?" Beca peeked around her girlfriend. "Chloe!" Keeping a hold of one of Aubrey's hands the brunette moved to hug the redhead, the blonde turning with her with a smile on her face. "It is good to see you. How long have you been here? Bree didn't mention you coming in."

The redhead smiled into the hug. "My family got here this morning. We are staying in the house next door to the Posens." Now Chloe pulled back looking Beca up and down. "Although it seems that there is a lot I don't know about, Signorina Rebeca Mancini."

The brunette laughed. "I had to keep my identity a secret or I would have had to have bodyguards and things, then how would hot redheads break into my shower and make me sing their lady jam to them. I would have so missed out."

"So would the Bellas, because you wouldn't have auditioned otherwise." The redhead teased. "You were so awesome earlier. You held all of those execs in the palm of your hand and I am glad you scared those dip wads. I wanted to rip their heads off for what they were saying to you. Brey did too. Your grandmother made everyone sit back down and let you handle things though. Can you really make it where they can't travel freely?"

Laughing the small woman only nodded as she leaned back against the tall blonde watching and listening to her bubbly friend.

"And what is this touchy feely stuff between you two? Are you dating or something?" She waved to the two women leaning into each other.

"We're girlfriends." Beca stated smiling at Chloe's shocked look.

"I missed so much without internet and phone access." Chloe was happy for her friends, but she was also jealous as hell. She had been crushing hard on Beca since she met her and now her best friend who hadn't liked Beca at first ended up with her.

"I am her only girlfriend at the moment, but she is 'The Mancini' and will have another one soon. Most likely someone who is a best friend to me if one goes by the history of the Mancini relationships." Aubrey smiled over her girlfriend's shoulder hoping Chloe got the hint.

"You're one of Beca's true matches?" The redhead hoped she was putting everything together right, because if she was her dream may be coming true as well.

"Yes, I am." The blonde hugged her love tight to her. "Getting to know the real Beca has been great."

"I bet." Chloe smirked causing the other women to blush. "I am really happy for you guys and I look forward to getting to know Beca Mancini as well and I have to tell you Becs. Corporate you is totally HOT!"

Chloe and Aubrey both laughed as Beca blushed. "Thanks." She felt her phone vibrating in her pocket several times. Pulling it out she had several texts from her team who really needed her help with some high profile stragglers. "I hate to break this up, but duty calls. There are always those who only want to speak to me before they invest even though my team is pretty awesome. I have another few hours here before I can get away."

"I think your grandmother has everyone set-up for some fancy restaurant with a great view down over the city and the ocean. We are a very large party now between the Mancinis, Posens, and Beales." Aubrey informed.

"I bet we are. I know what restaurant you're referring to. My family usually goes there when we have large parties yet want a more intimate setting. Francios is the chef there and he is really talented. You both will greatly enjoy the place, but the dress is fancier than the place we all went out to the first time together with the Posens." Beca's phone rang this time, sighing she answered it.

Aubrey and Chloe both heard a panicked sounding voice speaking rapidly in what they thought was Italian. Beca stepped away from Aubrey and they watched as her whole demeanor changed as Beca stepped back into her role as 'The Mancini'. She spoke flawless Italian with great authority that was doing interesting things to both older women.

Aubrey put her arm around Chloe as they watched Beca. She leaned down to whisper in the redhead's ear. "I didn't stand a chance once I met the real Beca. I have a feeling you don't stand a chance either, if you ever did."

Chloe was about to respond when Beca turned to them. "I am sorry, but I really have to go." She moved to the two taller women hugging Chloe and kissing her on her cheek before hugging Aubrey and pulling her down for a quick kiss on the lips. "Love you, Bree." She said before stepping away. "I will see you both at the restaurant tonight." Beca gave them a brief salute before disappearing back into the auditorium.

"You two are so cute together and she easily said she loves you. That is incredible. It is also really hot seeing the two of you together." The redhead chuckled as her best friend blushed. "What did you mean about me not standing a chance?"

"Seriously Chlo, did you not listen to the stories about the Mancinis and their true matches. Beca's dads were best friends most of their life, as were her grandfathers, great grandfathers, and great great grandfathers. You are the only best friend I have ever had and I already know you have serious feelings for Beca even before now. I also know she had a crush on you most of last year as well. You both will know once you share your first kiss." Aubrey was the one chuckling now.

"Are you okay with this?"

"Beca's going to have another true match and I don't think I could share her with anyone other than you. It actually feels right to share her with you. I think you two are cute together and pretty hot. I admit the thought of having her between us really does it for me." The blonde admitted.

Thinking about it, Chloe had to agree. The thought of having Beca between her and Aubrey really did it for her as well. "You really think I am her other true match?" The ginger was unable to keep the hopeful tone out of her voice.

Aubrey laughed at her obvious friend. "Yeah, I really do. Beca is off tomorrow and the next day, we will spend time together and you will get to know the woman I have gotten to know. We will also get to see how comfortable we are around one another as a trio with both of us being romantically interested in Beca and her us."

"You know I'm glad you didn't tell me about all of this beforehand or I would have been worrying myself sick with all the possibilities." Chloe put her arm through Aubrey's as they made their way back towards the booth.

"I thought as much. You're my best friend. I love you. I only want you to be as happy as I am right now and I think Beca is your one as she is mine."

"I love you too Brey." The two close friends fell silent each lost in thought as they walked back towards the observation booth.

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until Next Time…Holly.**


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Unexpected  
Pairing: Aubrey/Beca/Chloe  
Rating: T for now, but will change in later chapters.

…**..**

Chapter 7

Everyone was sitting together on a private deck that had wind guards up to help keep the deck calm and also helped mask the sounds of the city in the distance. It was really lovely and everyone was dressed to the nines. The men in nice suits and the women in nice cocktail dresses. Like the first dinner that the Posens attended with the Mancinis Beca was not there yet. She had to once again work late the day of the big investors meetings so she could take off the days following. Most thought it was interesting that Chloe and Aubrey left the space between them open for Beca and not the space between Aubrey and Beca's father Erik.

"Oh wow!" Chloe's younger brother was staring open mouthed towards the top of the small stairway that led down into the restaurant.

Chloe and Aubrey followed his gaze and their mouths fell open as well. Beca was turned away slightly and you could see that the dark blue and silver shimmery dress was basically backless all the way down to just above her ass. The dress only went over one shoulder leaving her shoulder tattoo uncovered. The dress went to the floor but was slit all the way up the side to high upon her thigh. Her silver heels were sexy as hell and her hair had been straightened and looked amazingly silky. Beca looked elegant and seductively sexy at the same time. She commanded the room and was comfortable with it. She was greeted by several men and women as she made her way to her party.

She smiled happily when she saw her mother and fathers were at the table. No one had told her they were in the area. "Mom, Daddy, Papa, no one said you were on the island. It is so great to see you. It has been entirely too long. I haven't seen you since Christmas." Beca hugged her parents showing all how much she loved them and they her.

"I finally caught a break in my tour that lined up with your fathers' schedules. We thought of no better place to be than visiting our little girl." Sophia hugged her once more. "We saw you today at work. I am so proud of you, you handled everything amazingly."

"Thanks, mom. I'm really glad you guys are here."

"I don't know if I can go calling you a little girl when you are looking so grown-up and sexy in that dress. I feel like I should be throwing a table cloth over you and at the same time I am so proud that this amazingly beautiful young woman is my daughter." Erik kissed his daughter's cheek.

"Well then I guess this dress is doing its job." The small brunette teased. "Now who is going to introduce me to those here I haven't met yet." Beca looked to the older man and woman who sat by Aubrey's parents. "You two must be Chloe's parents. You definitely put your stamp on her. She is as lovely as her mother with the same sexy ginger hair, but the eyes now those are from her daddy." The brunette looked at the young men who also were new to the group and were obviously Chloe's brothers. "You two make fine looking kids, I can tell you that." She offered her hand. "Rebeca Mancini, it's an honor to meet you. Chloe has shared wonderful stories of you all."

Annabeth and Stephen were both charmed by the beautiful young billionaire. "Annabeth." The mother shook her hand. "Stephen." The father did the same before pointing out his sons. "Our oldest sons Scotty and Vince and their fiancés Melanie and Jane and our youngest son Richie. He recently graduated high school and will be attending Emory in the fall."

Beca greeted them all. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I look forward to getting to know all of you. We should get together this weekend at our estate and have a cookout." The small woman made her way around the table greeting her grandparents and the Posens on her way to her seat. "We could actually make a weekend out of it. We have plenty of room and things to do. I don't know if any of you other than Aubrey surf, but the waves on my beach are usually pretty stellar."

A waiter was immediately there to pull out her seat for her, she thanked him as she sat. Beca looked at the two beautiful women on either side of her. "You two look even more stunning than usual. You should have sat together so I could stare at you both at the same time, it would have only been fair." The younger woman teased getting chuckles from those closest to them who overheard. "I'm the envy of the restaurant right now with you beautiful ladies on either side of me."

Beca leaned over hugging Chloe kissing her on the cheek. "You really do look lovely, Red. That indigo dress really brings out your lovely eyes."

"Thanks, Becs. I really have no words for how sexy you look tonight. I never thought I would see you dressed as you are." Chloe couldn't help checking out the stunning woman beside her.

"Thank you. I do find myself at many functions where I must dress as such. You should see my closets they are full of these dresses." She winked at a surprised Chloe before turning to her girlfriend and pulling her down for a kiss on the lips. "You look absolutely breathtaking Bree. I love how the gold shows off that lovely tan of yours. I am really lucky to have you as mine." She linked her fingers together with the blonde's.

"You are a real charmer, baby and you totally owned this room the moment you walked in. I am equally lucky to have you as mine." Aubrey squeezed Beca's fingers lovingly.

Beca kissed the back of her loves hand before asking if they had ordered yet. "No we had only just decided what we wanted when you arrived." Chloe answered.

"Good, then I wasn't too far behind everyone else. I was afraid I would be later. I had to get dressed at the office. I called in a favor from a friend of mine who is amazing at hair and things to pick up my dress and help me get ready as fast as possible to make it when I did. I am glad I was able to get everything done so I can take off the next few days. This is supposed to be summer vacation, not workation." Beca smirked.

"Well we're looking forward to hanging out with you on your days off. I want to know all about the real you Becs." The ginger stated.

"I can handle that."

"I thought we could go surfing and you could show us around the island like you and I did our first day out together. I told her that a local view of the island is a lot better than the touristy one." Aubrey said before sipping her water.

"Sounds good to me."

Soon they had all ordered and were enjoying a wonderful and elegant meal. The conversation was easy and lively and the Beales, Posens, and Mancinis all got on famously. They made plans for the weekend get together at the Mancini Estate on a more unpopulated part of the island. Young and old were excited about the get together. Not even Aubrey had been to Beca's home yet.

Beca arranged to take Chloe and Aubrey home from the restaurant. They were all waiting out front together for their cars and Beca's was the first to arrive. Her red Ferrari California convertible pulled up and she moved to climb in the back telling Chloe to take the wheel.

"This is yours?" Echoed Chloe and Aubrey at the same time.

"What happened to the Boxster?" The blonde added.

"Yep this is mine. I bought it on my 17th birthday. I drove it because the Boxster only seats two. Now Aubrey drove my Boxster the first night I saw her so now Chloe gets to drive this one. Come on ladies lets go for a little drive before we head home." Beca settled her dress and buckled up.

Aubrey only shook her head and climbed into the front passengers seat smiling and her and Beca both laughed when Chloe squealed and ran to the driver's side quickly climbing in. The redhead moaned as the car purred as she revved the engine.

"I won't keep them out too late, we have early waves to catch tomorrow." Beca called just before the redhead gunned it and they hurried out of the parking lot the radio already blaring.

"That was so not fair." Richie complained. "They could have taken me. I am like the only single one here now."

"Son, they didn't ask you along because I think Chloe wants to find out if she is Beca's other true match. You know how much we have heard about Beca Mitchell since she met her. I have a feeling after tonight or tomorrow at the latest, you will be the only single one of our group period." Stephen Beale put his arm around his youngest son.

"It's hard to believe that Beca is younger than I am. She sure doesn't act like it most of the time." Richie observed.

"Oh you get her in the right environment and you will see she is very much your age. If you are up and ready to go before 7 in the morning maybe you can go surfing with them. Rebeca can introduce you to some of the locals around your age you can hang out with. She knows lots of them and won't mind helping you make a few friends and have a fun time this summer." Mariella told the boy who lit up at the offer.

"I'll be ready, if you're sure Beca won't mind."

"She won't mind, trust me. You just gotta be okay with seeing her and your sister kiss like Rebeca kisses Aubrey." The elder woman teased.

Richie laughed. "I can handle it, though I may have to tease them a little."

"You wouldn't be a brother if you didn't." Sophia laughed as did the rest.

…..

Beca told Chloe where to go and the three young women ended up on a secluded overlook. The moon was full and high and the view was amazing. They leaned against a nearby boulder that came to just above the two older girls waists and the younger's mid-back. Aubrey pulled Beca into her so the smaller woman's back was to her front and wrapped her arms around her girl. Chloe moved a few steps away perching against the railing that cordoned off the cliff drop.

"This is really beautiful. Have you two been here before?" Chloe could see how in love her friends were and wanted so much to be near Beca in the same way, but didn't know how.

"No there are a lot of places that I am sure Beca hasn't taken me yet, including her family's estate. I'm really looking forward to the visit. We will get to see one of the places little Beca grew up." Aubrey squeezed her love tight leaning down and kissing her neck loving the feel of the pleased shivers her woman made. "Did you know that Beca knew the first time we kissed that I was one of her true matches? She said all the Mancinis in her family knew upon that first kiss."

"I didn't know that. That must have been pretty incredible. Did you know that something really had happened as well Brey?" Chloe was trying to read the message that her best friend was sending her.

"Yes, I felt like I had finally found what I had been looking for all my life. I had found a missing part of myself. Our relationship grew very quickly from there and I have never been happier." Aubrey covertly lifted one finger from her hands that were linked together around Beca's waist motioning Chloe over to them.

Chloe did as her friend asked and was shocked when Aubrey's hands came out grabbing hers pulling her close placing their hands together on the hips of an equally surprised Beca.

"Beca, I know you are being all considerate of me and everything, but you need not be in this case. I know you are meant for more than just me. However, I can honestly say that the thought of you intimately touching anyone else except for the redhead in front of you makes me feel sick. She is to me as your fathers and grandfathers are to each other. Chloe, I know you have wanted Beca since you first saw her, but have always been afraid to mess up your friendship. It is time to put that fear aside and see if you can have so much more with the woman you fell so hard for nearly a year ago. Kiss her. Kiss her and see if you are truly meant to be. I believe you are." Aubrey kept the redheads hands and her own firmly holding onto the little brunette's hips.

Chloe looked down at the object of her deep affections who was looking so amazing in the sexy dress she had worn that night and couldn't fight fate any longer. She pressed her lips to Beca's and the world around her dropped away. The kiss deepened as her grip tightened on the smaller woman of her own accord. The redhead never realized when Aubrey moved her hands away from hers. The blonde sliding her own hands up a little further along Beca's sides.

Chloe was ecstatic, her little DJ really was hers. It felt so incredibly right to be kissing Beca and to have Aubrey there against her love's back.

For her part Beca was in a similar boat, she knew the moment their lips met that Chloe was indeed her other true match. A sense of completeness came over her. Aubrey had filled an empty part of her, but one had still remained. However, Chloe filled that last empty part and now being so lovingly held between the two women Beca knew she was now complete. Aubrey and Chloe were hers as she was theirs.

The kiss broke apart when the women both needed air to breathe.

"Now that was sexy and I was right. You two are meant for each other just as Beca and I are meant for one another. I see a visit to the sacred grove in our near future because I don't know about Chloe, but I can't wait to make you fully and completely mine." Aubrey once again kissed Beca's neck.

"I am totes with you on that Brey." Chloe locked eyes with Beca. "We are making you completely and unbreakably ours very soon. I love you Becs. I have for a long time and it is so amazing that I can now say that and express it freely. I also find it incredible sexy to share you with Brey. Now you better give her a loving kiss too for helping us get through all that awkward stuff." She kissed Beca once more.

"I love you too Chloe and it feels great to say that aloud. And to clear this up you are now my girlfriend as Aubrey is right?"

Some things didn't change. "Yes, Becs. I am your girlfriend just like Aubrey is." She kissed her girl quickly before turning her around so that Beca was facing Brey. "Now kiss your other girl too. I want to watch." Chloe teased.

Aubrey wasn't shy, she took Beca's mouth in a ravishing kiss that made the brunette weak in the knees. Beca turned to further goo when she felt Chloe press intimately into her back and begin kissing her bare shoulder and neck. She moaned into her blonde's mouth from the pleasure the two were creating within her.

"Yep, it is really hot sharing our woman together Brey."

Pulling back for air the blonde silently nodded in agreement as Beca's forehead rested against her chest. "You guys are going to be the death of me, but what a hell of a way to go." The DJ husked out. Her loves laughed both squeezing her tight.

"We should really cool it down a bit now before things get out of hand." Aubrey sighed not wanting to let everyone's libido get out of control.

"We could always go and find somewhere private and take these dresses off and resume loving our woman." Chloe said as she continued to nuzzle Beca's neck.

"Chloe our woman is a virgin and wants to wait until her wedding night which shouldn't be too far from now. I think we should honor her wishes." The blonde squeezed her baby tight as she groaned at the admission. "As I told you before sweetie it is nothing to be embarrassed about. It is rather sweet and romantic actually and it is a gift that Chloe and I will always cherish. I only wish I had that same gift to give to you."

"Aubrey's right baby, I feel so special that you will be sharing such a precious experience with Brey and me. We will wait and our first time together on our wedding night will be that much more special because of it." The redhead leaned away from Beca a little bit. "But Brey is right we better cool our jets a bit or we are all going to have blue lady bits."

Beca cracked up as did Aubrey at that. "That is a visual that I hope to never see or experience." The brunette smirked.

"I have to agree." The tall blonde moved them all away from the boulder sliding her arm around Beca as Chloe did the same. "Since Chlo is driving, does that mean I can make out with you in the back seat?"

"Hey! We are supposed to be cooling our jets, not making me run off the road because I'm distracted by what is going on in the back seat."

Beca laughed, she was happy and very much in love with the most amazing women. She wanted to shout it for all to hear. In too short a time they pulled into the Posen's drive and Beca walked her love to her door sharing a very thorough kiss before the blonde slipped inside leaving an "I love you and see you in the morning." Hanging in the air.

Beca slid back into the car for the short trek to the next house down the street. She quickly climbed out opening the driver's door for Chloe escorting her to her door as well.

"I had a really good time tonight Becs and it has been great seeing you again and getting to know all of you, the full you. I look forward to getting to know more. I love you, Rebeca Mancini and I am so glad that I am going to be spending the rest of my life getting to have you as mine."

"I am the lucky one, luckier than I ever dreamed possible. You are an amazing woman and to call you mine really is a dream come true. I love you too, Chloe Beale." The two got no more words out for several long minutes as they clung to one another and got lost in passionate kisses. Finally they were able to tear away from each other. "Hell, I am going have to take a cold shower when I get home. I will see you and Bree at 7 in the morning. I love you. You sleep well, angel." After another quick kiss Beca stepped back letting her redhead disappear into the house. Neither girl saw the upstairs curtains flutter as Chloe's smiling parents stepped back out of sight.

PP/PP/PP/PP/PP

**Hope you all liked this update. I am working on getting at least one chapter done for all of my ongoing stories, but working on the shorter ones first is easier so Winds of Change, Twists of Fate, and Sex God will be the later ones I update because I tend to reread through the stories so I don't forget or get lost in where I am going or where I have been with the story. Again sorry it has been so long since I have updated. Until Next Time…Holly**


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Unexpected  
Pairing: Aubrey/Beca/Chloe  
Rating: T

…**..**

Chapter 8

When Beca arrived home she sent a text to her ladies letting them know she made it home safely. When she entered the house from the garage she found her mom and Nonna waiting in the living room for her.

"Well did you kiss the ginger yet? Is she your other true match?" Sophia eagerly asked.

"If you go by the huge smile on her face and her swollen well kissed lips I bet that is a yes to both of those questions." Mariella said.

"Nonna is right. I have found both of them and they are the most amazing women and I am totally crazy in love with both of them. They are beautiful inside and out and I feel like the luckiest person in the world right now." Beca gushed as she plopped down on the couch between her loved ones.

Sophia hugged her daughter tight. "I am so happy for you sweetheart and I know your dads will be too."

"I'm really happy for you too mia bella. I take it we will all be going to the sacred grove soon." It was not a question.

"I was thinking Sunday. Do you think that is too soon?" Beca bit her lip in question.

"Not if it feels right to you and your girlfriends. I will have to call my mother and grandmother and make sure they are here this weekend as well. They will not want to miss your getting engaged or your joining ceremony the following Sunday." Mariella hugged her granddaughter tight. "Now about what you said earlier today at the end of the meeting. Are you really already 'The Mancini'?"

"I was told when I was six years old that I was 'The Mancini' and that I had been since birth, but that my grandmother would hold the title safe for me until my time was right. I was told to keep it to myself until I was older. I felt now was the right time and the sacred ones assured me of that when they came to me in the meeting room today." Beca hoped her Nonna wasn't upset with her for not telling anyone.

"I understand, little one. If the sacred ones said to keep it quiet you did the right thing. I have long suspected that was the truth anyway. You have always been a force to be reckoned with even as a tiny child. You are even more so now. I will stay at the helm for a while longer and let you complete college and give your musical dreams a shot, you deserve as much Beca. Also I am not ready yet to retire. I enjoy running the Mancini Empire with you and your Nonnos." Mariella squeezed her granddaughter's shoulder in reassurance.

"Thanks for that Nonna. I may be 'The Mancini', but I am not ready to be sole head of the Empire yet. I have a lot yet to do as does Chloe and Bree. They have law school and medical school. I think Bree would be great at helping me run everything someday and we will just have to see if Chloe has any interest in any of it. I can see her becoming pretty interested in the medical things that we do."

"You will have your time to finish growing up, sweetheart. You already help run everything and are able to go to college and things. You can keep doing that for as long as you need. We are all here for you." Sophia was glad her girl wasn't giving up on her dreams just because of the position she held.

"Thanks, both of you for always supporting and loving me." Beca hugged them both tight kissing them on their cheeks. "Now I better get to bed if I am going to be up and at Chloe's by 7 in the morning."

"I told Chloe's youngest brother Richie that he could go with you in the morning and that you could introduce him to some people his own age. He is feeling much like a third wheel being the youngest and the only single one." Mariella informed.

"I am younger than him, but I don't mind him tagging along. He seemed pretty cool and like his sister one who makes friends easily. He'll probably get along well with my friends here, just as Chloe will and Aubrey already does. I'll make sure I bring enough boards and food with me in the morning." The small brunette stood. "Goodnight mom, night Nonna." Beca kissed them both on the cheeks once more before bounding up the stairs hearing her mom and grandmother chuckling behind her.

…

A little before 7 the next morning Beca pulled up in front of the Beale house in her green jeep with four boards on the top. She borrowed one of her daddy's boards for Richie. Beca was once again wearing a two piece suit with board shorts over the bottoms, but this time it was black and red. That was about the only difference in her appearance from the first time she showed up to go surfing at the Posen household, except she was more tan.

Chloe's eldest brother Scotty opened the door. "Morning Beca. You're looking a lot more chipper than I feel this early." He grumbled as he held the door open for her. He leaned down stopping her with a hand on her arm. "Treat my sister and Aubrey right or me and my brothers will end you."

"I will, I promise. Hurting them would absolutely kill me. Loving them is like breathing to me, without it I would die." The small woman said honestly.

The guy simply nodded letting her go on her way, she followed the man into the dining room that was full of the Beale family along with Aubrey and her parents.

"I found a midget surfer at the door and thought I would let her in." Scotty said as he entered before Beca.

Everyone chuckled as Beca appeared from behind him. "Scotty man couldn't you come up with something more original than a short joke, everybody does that. It would be like me hollering 'beam me up Scotty' every time I saw you or the many other Star Trek quotes I am sure you have heard." She winked at the young man as he flushed and the others in the room chuckled more.

Annabelle stood walking around the table. "Morning Beca." She pulled the tiny young woman into a hug. "I am so happy for you and Chloe and Aubrey too." She said low into a spiked ear.

"Morning Annabelle." She said aloud before also speaking low. "Thank you. I am glad we have your support. I love Chloe and Aubrey both with all my heart."

The woman was beaming when she pulled back. "You are just so cute, even with the piercings, tattoos, and the muscles." She poked Beca in her well defined abs. "Now call me Anna girl, all my family and close friends do."

Beca chuckled. "I will take that as a compliment, Anna." She was usually bothered when people called her cute, but was just too happy to be bothered by it at the moment and really if her future mother-in-law wanted to call her cute she would let her.

Chloe was the next to reach Beca giving her an enthusiastic hug. "You look really great this morning Becs and I absolutely love the new bellybutton piercing and your abs are way more defined than the last time I saw them."

"Well I have been working out more since then and you look great yourself. Are you, Aubrey, and Richie ready to catch some waves and a few rays?" Beca would never be able to get enough of her redhead or her blonde.

Aubrey was soon by her other side hugging Beca and giving her a quick kiss. "Morning, babe. We are ready whenever you are."

"Excellent." Before Beca could say more her phone went off. It was her assistant's ringtone and the woman was told not to call unless it was important. "Damn! Excuse me a moment I better see what this is about. My assistant Molly doesn't call me unless it's important." The brunette reluctantly stepped away from her loves and moved just outside of the dining area.

"Hey, Molly. What's up?" Everyone was focused on the small brunette. They couldn't help it, her entire posture and everything changed when she stepped into her Mancini role.

"I don't know why he is sweating this. Alright, I will talk with him first and get him squared away before I speak to the Directors of the FBI and Homeland Security. I figured they would be contacted me soon. Give Uncle Cal a heads up that they will be calling him shortly. I spoke with him yesterday afternoon about the situation and what I wanted to happen. He will handle the government contract and I have already signed off on it. Now get Manny on the phone." Beca ordered her assistant.

"Hey Manny why are you sweating this deal? Why are you even the one handling it? This is only a $10 million dollar deal. It is the perfect sort of thing for our junior managers. Actually, I want Angelica Lopez on it. She is feisty and won't take any guff off of that prick. He squandered everything that his family has worked generations for and is only going for extra money for himself, he hasn't even asked for any kind of provisions or protections for his employees. Once we seal this deal I want protections put in place, those workers have been loyal for a very long time and I want that loyalty turned towards us now." The little business tycoon paused listening. "I don't care if he is pushing for $15 million, I will not give it to him. The top I will go is 10. You aren't going to go back into that negotiating room. You have already given him too high of an opinion of himself by having one of my CO's handling him. Angelica is apprised of this negotiation, I made sure she had everything she needed for it and I sent her what I was looking for in the outcome. Send her in. It will throw off that jerk. He probably knows that you went straight to the top to ask for permission and advice. When you don't return and a junior manager does he will see just how little importance he is to me and just how far he can push me, which is nowhere. I want Angelica to drop our offer down to $7 mil and play him hard. She can do it. If she brings this deal in at $9 mil, she gets a bonus and any less than that I want her to get a bonus and put in the training program for promotion. She has drive and is hungry. Angelica is a single mom with two kids she is trying to put in private school, I don't doubt she will get this job done to my satisfaction." Beca paused once more.

"Manny I have known you since I was a little girl running through the halls at the office in pig tails. Grandmother and I put you in your position because you could run the branch without handholding. I have always been the Mancini, don't go all wishy washy now because now you know. Get your balls back out of your desk drawer and put them back where they belong. You are my friend Manny and I need you to be the man of steel you always have been. If I ever want your balls in a drawer I will put them there myself. Do you understand where I am coming from?" Another pause.

"Good, I'm glad that's settled. Now go put Angelica in action and watch that asshat fall. Then give me and my people 18 months and that company will be making us at least $200 million in profit a year easy and that's just to start. I will see you in a few days in my office. Have a good day, Manny." Beca waited as Molly got the Directors on the phone.

"Hello Director Henley, Director Burke. I haven't seen you and your lovely wives since that dinner at the White House in March. I hope you and your families are doing well." God how she hated small talk.

"That is good to hear and mine are doing well too. Now on to what you called about. I have already contacted the head of our Security division, Mr. Cal Erickson, and he is aware that you will be contacting him. I have already given him all the information that I have on the organization and he has already come up with some evidence against this group here and abroad and already has people in place to easily slip in as surveillance and undercover. I received a report early this morning and went over it already. He will handle the negotiations on our contract with the government. I have already authorized it. Mr. Nokomora is also already working with Mr. Erikson and they will fill you in once everything is signed and finalized, but not before." The small woman listened.

"Those signed contracts protect my people, my family, and my businesses. You get nothing until they are signed. That is final." Her voice was firm and forceful, it had to be when dealing with men like the Directors.

"Agreed. I will be reviewing everything as it goes. You know how to reach me if you need to. Have a good day gentlemen and I am sure I will be seeing you in Washington again come September. Good Day." She pressed the screen on her phone.

"Thanks Molly. Is that everything?" A chuckle. "Good, no offence, but I hope I don't talk to you until I have to go into the office again. Thanks for your good work Molly. I'll catch you later." She hung up the phone and slid it into her pocket before turning back to the dining area where she paused. "What?" The looks she was getting were a little unnerving.

"Seeing you being all 'The Mancini' is seriously cool and totally hot!" Richie spouted out.

"Totes, what he said." Chloe spoke while nodding in agreement, her eyes holding lust as she looked at her girlfriend.

"I have got to agree. That was aca-awesome." Aubrey looked like she wanted to pounce on Beca.

"Uh, okay." Beca said slowly.

"That really was pretty amazing dear and let us once again see another side of you. You wear many hats Beca and you do it in such a way to make it seem effortless." Anna said.

"I still can't believe she talked to the Directors of the FBI and Homeland Security like that." Stephen was in awe.

"You have dinner at the White House often?" Randall asked.

"Often enough. Politicians are always looking for backers or supporters. Most of D.C. practically salivates over my bank account when I roll into town. It is always fun to wake the naïve ones up when they think the young little Mancini heir is an easy mark. It helps get me through the usually boring events and dinners, but it may be more fun when I have to go the next time because I can take Chloe and Aubrey with me." She smiled at this.

"We are going to be dining at the White House?" Chloe and Aubrey asked together.

"Yes, if you are planning on sticking with me. Actually, you will be going to dinner and parties at all kinds of places like that. I even spend time at Camp David with the president and his family. He is a pretty good guy as far as politicians go, I think you will like him and his wife." She looked over at the clock on the wall. "We better get going if you guys want to get in some surfing before the swells grow."

"You have a really diverse life, Becs. I look forward to sharing it with you." Chloe smiled and kissed her woman before picking up her bag from the corner. "I am ready to go."

Richie picked up his as well. "Me too."

Picking up her bag Aubrey stepped in front of Beca and kissed her. "Being with you is never going to be boring." She smirked and headed for the door.

The brunette smirked. "What else would you expect, I'm Beca Freakin' Mancini. I'm awesome." She turned to those left chuckling at the table. "You all have an excellent day." She saluted and followed the others out the door.

"That girl really is awesome." Gloria Posen said once her future daughter-in-law left the house.

"That's an understatement." Anna smiled. "I think if we hadn't all been here that our girls would have tackled Beca after she got off the phone." That got them all laughing as they agreed.

**PP/PP/PP/PP/PP**

**Sorry it has been so long since I updated. I wish I could promise to update soon, but life doesn't always work out that way. I hope you enjoy this latest update. Until Next Time…Holly**


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Unexpected  
Pairing: Aubrey/ Beca/ Chloe  
Rating: T

…**..**

Chapter 9

Beca took them all to the beach she had originally gone to with Aubrey. They had been back several times since then and everyone called out to her and to the blonde. Beca introduced Chloe and Richie to her group of friends before they all headed to the water. Beca put sunscreen on both Chloe and Bree's back before they worked together to do hers. They were all a little hot under the collar by the time they put on their rashguards. Beca recruited Suzy a friend of hers and sister to Cameron to help put sunscreen on Richie's back. She knew they would get along with each other and they were both single.

They had a fun time and once again when the waves grew too much Bree sat on the sand with Cameron and a few others. Chloe gave riding the bigger waves a try before she too joined the group sitting by Aubrey. They watched as Richie gave it a shot too. He did better than Chloe, but still moved to sit by Suzy and his sister. "I need more practice before I can ride those." The boy grinned.

Chloe agreed, but latched onto Bree's hand when she saw Beca take one of the biggest waves of the day so far.

"Don't worry Chlo, Beca is really good at this. She has been surfing since she could walk." Bree squeezed her hand as they watched their girl ride the wave like she was born to it.

"She just gets hotter and hotter." The redhead whispered.

"That she does." The blonde agreed.

Beca was smiling as she came out of the water with her board under her arm, but it instantly turned to a frown when she saw Lexie running towards her, again.

Aubrey saw the frown and followed her girl's gaze to see the cause, she growled. "Not freaking again. Is that bitch never going to get the hint that Beca is taken?"

Cameron sighed. "You're only one of two Blondie. Until little Bec has two ladies, Lexie is going to pursue her hoping that she can be one of the Mancini wives. Money and power is all she sees, well and Bec's hot little bod." Cam smiled at that.

Aubrey stood. "Come on Chloe it's time that bitch found out that our girl is completely off the market."

That caught Cam and her friends' attention. "Really? Red you're her other lady?"

Chloe smiled nodding. "Yes, I am."

"Well, cool and congrats. Now go claim your girl before Lexie chews through Bec's surfboard to get to her." Cam laughed as the small brunette was doing her best once again to keep the board between her and the forward woman.

This time it was Chloe who came up behind Beca wrapping her arms around her and pulling her flush against her. "That was really great Becs. I had no idea you could surf like that. You have been getting me worked up more and more all day." She purred into the smaller woman's ear.

Turning the smaller woman smirked. "Really? I thought I was the only one." She went to kiss Chloe on the cheek, but the redhead turned and claimed Beca's lips in a very thorough kiss that left them both weak kneed by the time it was over.

"Now that was hot." Aubrey said as she moved up to Beca's front after taking the board from her slack hands. She turned the small surfer's face towards her. "My turn." The blonde claimed Beca's mouth in a kiss just as hot and thorough as the redheads. Whistles and catcalls could be heard all up and down the beach at the sexy display the three women put on.

When they pulled apart Beca was breathless. "I don't think I can surf anymore today. You two leave me weak in the knees. Let's go get something to eat and maybe find a more private place to be close some more."

The three walked away from a dejected Lexie without a backwards glance. "Way to go Lil' Bec!" Cameron called. "Congrats, Dude! Your ladies are hot!" That got agreement and laughs from most. Chloe and Bree fit in well with Beca's friends, as did, Richie. When the girls were ready to head out for a more private spot Suzy volunteered to make sure that Richie got home okay since he wasn't ready to leave and go home yet.

Beca left him the borrowed board and his bag with his dry clothes, wallet, and phone in it. She also had a small insulated bag in her jeep that she put some ice, snacks and drinks in for him. Beca knew her friends would keep a close watch out for the newbie. The brunette was eager to take her ladies to a private cove she knew about so they could have a picnic and some alone time.

…..

Friday arrived and Beca was in a hurry to get to the Posen residence where she was going to lead the Posens and Beales to her family's estate. She had been surfing earlier with her dads and had changed into a dry pair of black and blue board shorts over a dry blue swim suit and tossed on a black tank top over her bikini top. Her feet in her favorite black low Converse. Her loves' families were used to seeing her dressed in such attire. She rang the doorbell and was let in by Randall himself.

"Hello Beca, it looks like you are finely getting a good tan going." He teased smiling, but his face sobered when he heard the crunching of gravel on the drive. "Damn, I thought they had decided not to visit."

"Who?" The small woman turned as a taxi pulled into the drive.

"My mother, Florence Posen, and my oldest sister, Virginia Posen. I have always been considered the laid back one of our family. Just a warning."

"You want to have a little fun?" The girl got a mischievous look in her eyes.

The older man couldn't resist her smile, his little girl's girlfriend was a pistol. "What do you have in mind?"

"Let's not tell them what my last name is. I take it they are going to want to come with the rest of the family to my family's home. Let them find out who I am when they see the beach shack, as my granddad's like to call it." Beca winked as she stepped inside before casually pulling her tank over her head. "Gotta be sporting the whole rebel alt-girl surfer bum look." She told the older man as he lifted a brow at her. "I'll go tell everyone what's up while you see to your new arrivals."

Randall chuckled as the girl ran off. That girl had really been good for all of his family and the Beales, too. His family was closer than he could ever really remember them being even when his children were small.

Beca told everyone what her and Randall had planned getting smiles from everyone. "Hey do you guys have some make-up in your purses? I need some dark eyeliner and stuff to really push my look to the top." She addressed the ladies in the room.

Everyone laughed as the women came up with some things from their purses they thought would work for Beca. Taking the make-up she quickly thanked them and disappeared into a downstairs bathroom moments before Randal showed his mother and sister into the family room where everyone had gathered to meet before heading to Beca's for the weekend.

The greetings were quick, no one being too fond of the pair. The Beale family had met them many times before, but usually only had to put up with them for a dinner party or cookout, spending the weekend with the pair would be a test for them all.

"Randall you really shouldn't let your groundskeeper leave their jeep in your drive that way, it is unseemly." Florence Posen instructed her son. "So where are all of you going? My son mentioned that you were all getting ready to visit friends for the weekend."

Beca had worked quickly darkening her eyes, but not too heavily. It was enough however that it would give grandma and Auntie Posen a start. The brunette also did a few crunches and push-ups to make her muscles standout a little more. She had just slipped into the room quietly passing the make-up to Chloe's mother before stepping out boldly between Chloe and Aubrey. "They are all heading to my family's beach shack. You must be Granny Posen and Auntie P. I heard you wouldn't be visiting, but I am so glad you could make it. The more the merrier right." She walked right up to the imposing women hugging each stiff woman like old friends before stepping back looking them both over. "Now I see where Randall gets his good looks, Granny P. He favors you as does your daughter here." The smaller girl heard many discrete coughs and cut off giggles behind her, but ignored them. "Oh and so you know that jeep is mine, though it used to be my dads'. They gave it to me when I got old enough to drive so I could take it off road when I went up into the hills or to the beach. It's got a few scratches and dings, but that only gives it character you know. The engine still runs great even though it is an older model. Dude, I bet you two understand that right." Beca clapped both shocked looking women on the arm like they would laugh at her joke before turning to find most everyone with tears in their eyes from trying not to laugh. The young people were the worst although Stephen Beale's shoulders were shaking as he turned away from the scene. Beca winked at Randal as she moved to stand by Aubrey and Chloe. "I guess we can finish loading up and go now. I mean Granny and Auntie don't even have to unpack we will just toss their bags in with everyone else's. I probably have room in the Jeep if you guys don't have room or we could tie them up with my surf boards, and I'm talking about their bags and not the women, of course." She winked.

"Who are you and why is everyone going to your family's shack?" Virginia Posen came out of her shock first.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you would have heard of me. I am Aubrey's girlfriend. Actually, I am hers and Chloe's, they share me." Beca smiled innocently as she took each of her girls by the hand.

"What?!" Florence said loudly. "Randall, I told you that you had to put a stop to Aubrey's homosexual nonsense. Now look at what she has brought home and she is sharing it with her overly happy friend. This is not acceptable. No Posen dates a beach bum period. This little miscreant is nothing but gold digging trash. You can tell by looking at her that she is of the slum class and not worthy to even clean the pool. She is more of the kind who sells pineapples and cocoanuts at roadside stands."

"Boy you are like Cruella Deville aren't you? Do you happen to have a coat made of puppies in your luggage?" Beca laughed at the woman's antics and words while everyone else sat stunned at the woman's vicious statement. "You know I am not much into movies, but I do like animated Disney movies. Have you ever seen Beauty and the Beast, where the old crone goes to the castle asking for aide and the stuck-up prince refuses her only to find out it is a beautiful fairy princess in disguise? It is one of my absolute favorites and I think it teaches a good lesson about not judging people by appearances." She pulled two roses out of a nearby vase giving each woman one. "Now let's get on our way, my dads and granddads will be starting up the grill soon. They are really excited about having a big gathering at our home, we haven't done so in too long." She turned to Chloe and Aubrey. "You two are riding with me right?"

"You know it baby." The redhead leaned down kissing Beca hard.

The brunette turned smiling eyes to her blonde lady. "Bree?" She stepped fully into her fair haired girl while still holding tight to Chloe's hand.

"You are a mess, but I love you anyway. Of course I'm riding with you." Aubrey met Beca halfway as they shared a very thorough kiss both smirking into it as they heard the twin gasps behind them.

"Aubrey Jean Posen get your mouth off of that little slut right this minute. You will not disgrace our family in such a manner." The grandmother screeched.

"Randall do something about your daughter right this instant." Virginia screeched along with her mother.

"Grandmother, you will not speak that way about the woman I love and plan to spend the rest of my life with. You can easily be cut out of my life if need be, because I won't tolerate it and I know Chloe won't either." Aubrey turned to Chloe's younger brother. "Richie are you riding with us, I believe we are picking up Suzy on the way?"

"Yep, I'm with you guys." He stood and the four young people moved together towards the doors. Everyone else stood to follow.

"Mother, Virginia you are still invited to come with us since Beca didn't rescind her offer, but you will not speak of her, Chloe, or your granddaughter in negative terms again. They are wonderful young women and deserve better." Randall was very ashamed of his mother and even more ashamed that not too long ago he had really been no better than she was. He hoped that the Mancini family could work a miracle on his mother and sister like they did on him.

**PP/PP/PP/PP/PP**

**I hope you enjoyed this latest update. Thanks for reading and following along and thanks as well to all those who have favorited this and my other stories and to those who took the time to review. Take care. Until Next Time…Holly**


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Unexpected  
Pairing: Aubrey/ Beca/ Chloe  
Rating: T

…**..**

Chapter 10

Once everyone was loaded up their little convoy moved out. Three vehicles followed Beca's Jeep. No one wanted to ride with the two newly arrived Posen's, however Stephen Beale and Randall got stuck riding with the women. Beca sent a text to Suzy that they were on their way so that the girl would be waiting for them outside of her house. The four vehicles only stopped briefly as Richie hopped out helping Suzy with her bag before the two climbed into the back seat with Chloe and they were all off again.

They drove around up to a less populated part of the island where homes and mansions dotted the hills and beach before they came to an area that didn't seem to have much around it. This was Mancini land that had been in their family for a very long time and kept the developers away from their home. Finally Beca turned off the main road pulling under a carved sign over the drive. 'Welcome to our Humble Little Beach Shack'. Past the first line of trees and bushes they came upon a typical looking, yet very well maintained beach cottage. It was beautifully landscaped, but didn't look near big enough to hold a very large family much less visitors. Another carved sign stood by the drive with an arrow pointing on down the drive and into the trees with the word 'Gotcha!' on it. Everyone in the Jeep laughed as Beca slowed by the sign making the car directly behind them believe they had arrived before moving on.

Chloe got a text as Beca began to move forward once more. "Hey daddy said you really got the Devilles good with that one. They were screeching about where they might have to sleep."

Beca laughed. "I wouldn't put those women off on the Cavanders. Their family has helped take care of our estate and land for generations. They are really nice people. We will probably put the Devilles somewhere away from all of us though, unless they can learn to be nice before their rose loses all of its petals."

"That was a pretty priceless move and one I doubt my grandmother and aunt understood." Aubrey commented before gasping as they rounded a bend coming out from the trees and bushes.

The other passengers gasped with her as none of them had ever been to the brunette's home.

"My god Becs, it's like a freaking resort or something." Chloe called out with awe.

The home looked to be at least three stories and spread out all over the hillside, but could be more stories in places where it stair stepped around the uneven landscape. Beca pulled onto the large round drive and hopped out. "Welcome to my Hawaiian home." She helped Chloe out of the backseat and Aubrey out of the front while Richie helped Suzy.

"This place is beautiful Beca." Aubrey stated in earnest. The landscaping was gorgeous and there was a large breezeway that led into the main area off of the drive.

"Do you work for the owners here or something girl?" Florence asked with disdain in her voice.

"No, this home has been in my family for generations as has the land around it. That is why we don't have all that new development housing close by." Beca turned leading the way towards the big carved one-of-a-kind double front doors. "You can leave your bags for now. I will have someone come and take care of them once we're inside." She opened the large doors and took her ladies hands escorting them into her home for the first time.

Once inside you could see that the whole back of the home was made up of all kinds of windows showing the amazing view beyond of the yard, pools, and landscape all the way down to the beach and the ocean. Everywhere you looked were unique and elegant furnishings, yet the home had a comfortable feel about it. One could tell that it was a home full of much love and laughter. A place they all felt instantly welcome in despite it being a luxurious estate.

"Nonnas! Mom! I'm home!" Beca called as she walked around a winding staircase and into a large sitting room in the back of the house overlooking the ocean.

The four women appeared from different areas of the house. Beca's great grandparents and great great grandparents had arrived a few days prior.

Before Beca could say more Florence Posen stepped forward. "Hello! You must be friends of my son's. I am his mother Florence Posen and this is my eldest daughter Virginia. We were only just arriving when everyone was leaving. Your servant here was nice enough to lead the way, but I must tell you that she is trying to convince people that this home is hers when it is so obviously above her means." The woman's voice was overly sweet when she was introducing herself and condescending when she felt like she was informing on Beca.

Beca looked over at Randall who was blushing red like the other Posen's were. "I don't know how you turned out so well Randall. You have more fortitude than me. I would have run away screaming as soon as I turned 16." The small girl's gaze turned to Florence. "You know Flo? I doubt you have any petals left on that flower of yours. You are not a very nice lady at all. I thought maybe there was some hope for you since there was for Randall, but you take the cake."

"You need to keep a civil tongue in your head girl. We do not allow servants to speak with us like this. You need to learn your place and respect for your betters." Virginia Posen added.

"What are we back in the Elizabethan Era? My betters my ass. As far as I can tell the two of you aren't better than anyone. I don't know why you keep calling me a servant, no one said I was. You have made all of this out of whole cloth. I have been nothing, but honest with you since we met." Beca was getting ticked off, but was keeping it reeled in for the Posens' sake.

Beverly came from further in the house carrying the house phone. "I am sorry to bother you, but someone from Mr. Nokomora's office is on the line and said it was very important that he speak with 'The Mancini' as soon as possible."

"Nokomora!" Florence turned to her son. "We are at 'The Mancini's' Estate?" She looked very pleased at her son's nod before looking at her granddaughter. "Now you will meet the type of people you should be socializing with instead of this little gold digger, Aubrey."

Everyone was shocked at how the two women were continually insulting Beca in her own home.

Beca smirked kissing Chloe on the cheek before kissing Aubrey's too and whispering for only them to hear. "Relax Bree baby, it is okay. I think you got most of your genes from your mother's side." She winked as Chloe and Bree both chuckled at that and moved over to take the phone from a stunned Beverly. "Thanks Bev. I think the two unexpected guests need rooms in a different part of the house from the rest of us and nothing with a lot of stairs."

"I will take care of it, Miss Mancini." Beverly winked at her. The woman never called her Miss Mancini.

"Thanks, again." Beca turned back to the group. "Excuse me for a moment please. I will make this as brief as possible."

Florence and Virginia Posen watched with shocked faces as the little gold digger walked off speaking Japanese and talking in a voice full of authority.

Richie moved past the two women with a snickering Suzy at his side pausing by the two older women. "You two screwed up big time, dude." He moved off to join his sister and Aubrey. "Beca's home is awesome. I can't imagine growing up in a place like this."

Mariella was the first to recover from the very rude women that she wanted to drop into a volcano for speaking about her precious girl in such a manner in her own home. She moved over hugging Aubrey close, the girl looked sick at how her grandmother and aunt were acting. "Don't worry sweetie we all have unfortunate relatives we have to put up with from time to time." The grandmother was glad to see a smile on the girl's face.

"Thank you Mariella for being so understanding. They are my relatives and I want to throw them out. I don't see how you refrained." Aubrey said low, but apparently the other Mancini women heard her as did those standing next to her as they all chuckled.

"It was a near thing." Sophia said as she moved hugging Chloe. "We went off of Beca's lead. She played it cool and so did we, but you will have to explain the rose reference to me."

"Beca made a reference to Disney's Beauty and the Beast movie to the women earlier and handed them each a rose." Chloe explained.

"Ah! I see now. It is so funny that the only movies our girl will willing watch are animated movies. Although, I will tell you two a little secret. She also has a weakness for goofy parodies as well. You know movies that make fun of other movies. Gives you more options for movie nights when you don't want to torture her with romcoms." Sophia winked.

Aubrey and Chloe chuckled. "Thanks for the advice. That will really come in handy." The redhead hugged the other woman.

"Now let me introduce everyone to Beca's great grandmother and her great great grandmother." Mariela turned to the two eldest Mancini women. "I would like you all to meet my grandmother Carmilla Mancini and my mother Lilliana Mancini and for those who do not know already I am Mariela Mancini and this is my daughter Sophia Mancini. I don't know if you caught her name yet or not but the young woman who took the phone call is my granddaughter 'The Mancini' Rebeca Maribella." The grandmother was taking much pleasure in seeing how white the two insulting women were turning.

Mariella took the time to finish the introductions naming off all the Beales and Posens for her mother and grandmother. "Now why don't we get you all squared away in your rooms." At that people came out of the woodwork to help unload the cars and to show everyone to their rooms.

Beca returned just as the staff appeared to help out.

"Beca sweetie it so wonderful to see you." Greeted the oldest woman who looked 15 to 20 years younger than her 88 years. It seemed Mancinis aged well.

"Nonna C it is so great to see you too. I have missed you." The small brunette hugged her great great grandmother tight. "It looks like Italy in agreeing with you as always. I am glad you could make it here now though."

"You know none of us would miss this, my little one." The elder woman kissed her granddaughter on both cheeks and her forehead as she always did. "Your ladies are very pretty and the three of you look very beautiful together."

"Thank you Nonna C and I agree they are very pretty." Beca winked at her blushing girlfriends.

"Now where is my greeting young lady? You have taken care of the age now greet the beauty." Lilliana held her arms open as her mother grumbled good naturedly.

"Age my backside." Camilla harrumphed causing many nearby to chuckle.

"Nonna Lil you are as beautiful as ever. My Nonnos must have a hard time fighting all the young bucks away from you." Beca said as she looked the woman up and down and wiggled her eyebrows.

Her Nonna Lil laughed uproariously. "Oh my girl you are always so good for my ego." She crushed her tiny great granddaughter in her arms rocking her back and forth. "I have missed you my little bee. You are going to play and sing for me, yes? I have missed listening to your beautiful music." The taller woman held Beca's eye.

"Of course, Nonna Lil. When have I ever turned down one of your musical requests?" The DJ smiled up at her great grandmother.

"You haven't so far. You have always been a good girl that way. Now why don't you show your ladies up to your place and let them get settled and then bring them down so the rest of your grandfathers can meet them and we can all get to know them better." Lilliana leaned close. "They are both sexy dear. Way to go." She whispered.

Beca chuckled. "I totally agree." She turned to see her ladies standing near the stairs smiling as they watched the small woman with her grandmothers and winked at them before turning back to her family. "We will see you all soon outside after everything is settled." The dark haired girl waved to her family before moving to Chloe and Aubrey. "You ladies want to go see where you will very soon be staying anytime you are in Hawaii?" That surprised both women. "You hadn't thought about that had you? Once we are married this place will be your home and we will have our own private apartments here just as my parents and grandparents do. They have been ready to be occupied ever since I turned 17, but I didn't want to move into them or stay in them until I met my ladies. I have claimed one of the huge closets and dressing areas and most of my clothing has been moved in already. I was reluctant to move in my other things until you were with me because you may not want some of my stuff in our shared quarters. I can keep it in my old room."

"Oh my god! I didn't think about that. This amazing place is really going to be our home." Chloe squealed making Beca's family laugh.

"You just keep pulling surprises on us, but this is a really beautiful place. It will take some getting used to the idea it will be my home." Aubrey smiled as she hugged Beca.

"Well one of your homes. The Mancini's have several family homes all over the world. I have refrained from buying a personal one until I married because I wanted my wives to have a say in it. I was thinking we might could find one near campus we would like. We could purchase it and then sell it or lease it out when we left or if it is near enough to campus and the right size we could always donate it to the Bellas so they could have a house like the Trebles do." Beca told them.

"That sounds like a lovely idea. I never thought it was fair they had a house and the Bellas didn't." Aubrey kissed her woman. "Now show us to our new rooms here."

**PP/PP/PP/PP/PP**

**Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed. Until Next Time…Holly**


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Unexpected  
Pairing: Aubrey/ Beca/ Chloe  
Rating: T

…**..**

Chapter 11

"Right this way ladies." Beca led the way with two young men following the trio with Chloe and Aubrey's things. The small woman led them to one of the far stair steps of the home that had a wonderful view of the ocean and landscape. It also had its own private access and was very private with a large deck and patio with a hot tub and a pathway leading to one of the natural rock swimming pools that were all linked together around the property. Beca opened the double stained glass doors that separated the place from the rest of the house.

Chloe and Aubrey gasped at the beauty of the place. It was two stories. The lower half had a large living room, dining room, and open kitchen area. The back wall was almost all windows and there were plenty more around the other outer wall as well. Over the living room the ceiling rose the full two stories with skylights above. Up the stairs was a large open master suite with a sitting area three giant walk-in closets with vanity area. A huge master bath with a multi-spray shower big enough for three and a Jacuzzi tub also big enough for three. There was a long vanity with honey onyx natural stone vessel sinks that went well with the marble countertops, fashionable mirrors, and high end stylish faucets. The whole place was fantastic.

Beca instructed the guys to leave the bags by the door as her ladies took off exploring the place. When they left she began carrying the bags up to their bedroom. She wanted them to have privacy in their exploring.

They found that there was also a guest bath on the lower level along with a guest bedroom and an office. In the corner of the office they saw a spiral staircase than ran down, but it was dark.

"Beca honey what is down this small spiral staircase?" Chloe called out.

Beca smiled at being called honey. "My music room and studio is down there. The light switch for the stairs is by the bookcase. The main entrance to the place is reached from the patio. We had the staircase put in when it was decided this would be me and my wives set of rooms." She called as she took the last of the bags up the stairs.

"This place is great." Aubrey said as she looked around. It was clear how serious Beca was about her music and always had been. She looked over as the brunette came down the stairs to join them. "Can you play all of these instruments?" There was a vast array of them.

"Yeah. Though some better than others." Beca shrugged. "Music has always been a passion and I could take it wherever I wanted and there was no pressure from it. It was something that I could lose myself in no matter what the world around me was doing or what anyone wanted of me or expected of me."

For the first time the two older girls thought about what it must have been like being the next true heir or in Beca's case The Mancini from the time she was born. It couldn't be easy even with the loving family that Beca had to always have so many eyes on her and so much expected of her and knowing she had some grand destiny and legacy she had to fulfill and carry on. They pulled Beca close hugging their incredible woman to them.

"I am glad you had music to help you through. You really are a pretty amazing woman Beca and I am glad that you are mine. Well mine and Chloe's." Aubrey smiled and kissed her love.

"I will never get tired of seeing that. It's a real turn-on." The redhead moved into them as the other two women chuckled and pulled Beca in to share an equally loving kiss.

"I agree totally hot watching you two kiss. Can you imagine what it would look like to watch Beca get herself off if just watching her kiss one of us is hot?" Aubrey teased surprising both of the other women at that more Chloe like comment.

"Oh god, that would be so great. We are so going to have to do that sometime soon." The ginger grinned wide as Beca blushed. "So in like a little over a week Bree and I are going to be married to our adorable little blushing DJ here if we hear the gongs Sunday. Are we going to invite any more people than those already here or just tell them later?"

"The only other people on my side I would want to invite would be my mother's parents. Mom is an only child so I don't have any cool aunts or uncles to invite." Aubrey said.

"Well if you let me know who now we can get them here easily enough. We can fly them in first class and if things are booked I can always send one of our corporate jets to fly them in." Beca shrugged. "I want you to have any family or friends here that you want."

"Man is it going to take some getting used to being able to just do things like that." Chloe shook her head. "I would like my grandparents to be here and I do have Aunts, Uncles, and cousins that are close to our family who I would like to share the special day with. What do you guys think about inviting the Bellas? They would be so upset if they missed the special day."

"We can invite all of those people, but they cannot find out who you are marrying until they arrive. If it gets out that I am marrying it will be a media craze. I have been able to fly under the radar for most of my life, but that will throw all of us into the thick of things at least for a while. I would love to enjoy flying low for a while longer and I think you will as well. I can keep a lid on it for the most part if we can keep our family and friends from announcing it on their social media pages and things. If you don't think they can then I say we just go with only adding those you know will keep their mouths shut and tell the others later after the fact when it isn't major news anymore. Just a side story that the latest Mancini heir was married over a month ago in a private ceremony attended only by close family and friends." Beca shared.

"I hadn't thought about that. I think my family would keep it a secret and most of the Bellas would, but I don't know about Fat Amy and Stacie. Those two speak before they think most of the time." Aubrey observed.

The older girls looked at the thoughtful expression that crossed Beca's face. "What is it?" Chloe asked.

The smaller woman stepped away. "I may be able to solve our dilemma, but I need to check. It will be easier if I am outside for that though." Beca turned and headed out the main entrance and out onto the patio below the deck above.

Curious the blonde and redhead followed watching as Beca moved to sit in the grass against a tree and closed her eyes. They saw her fully relax and moments later they felt wind stir around them and felt a crackling power in the atmosphere. They saw the smile cross Beca face, but wasn't sure what was going on. Beca nodded seemingly to herself and moments later the wind and power seemed to dissipate.

"The sacred ones will assist in keeping all of our nuptials quiet until we want them to be known." The little powerhouse said as she rose and dusted herself off.

"You can just call them up like that?" The redhead's eyes were big.

"Yes. I and my family protect the sacred places and in doing so the sacred ones assist in protecting us. Helping keep us out of the international limelight also helps protect the sacred places. Cameras and electronics do not work at all at the sacred places, but that will not stop the media from converging on them to attempt to capture our union anyway. Are you sure you want to go Sunday to the grove? Being married to me means that you will be helping me protect these places. As it is told in the legend of my family, the Mancini's were chosen to be the great protectors of the sacred places and sacred ones. I have only added to that since I was a little girl and discovered more such places. I am The Mancini and you will be the wives of The Mancini. I want you to be sure that it is right for you and you are sure you want to take that step." Beca looked at both women hoping that she was getting across to them at least some of what came with being married to her.

"It is like being the First Ladies or something or the queens to your king. I get that and though it is scary to think about, it still feels right. I'm all in and I don't want to wait Beca. I would make you mine this Sunday if I could." Chloe reassured her love. "I love you with all that I am sweetheart and I am ready to be your wife."

"You are what I have been looking for all my life. You are my other half and I am not afraid of a challenge. It is a little scary thinking about being the wife of such a powerful person in the world and what that would mean for me and for Chloe, but we are both up for the task and we will always have each other to help get us through. I love you completely baby and I too am ready to be your wife. I also agree with Chloe. I would marry you this Sunday if I could." The blonde was sure in her tone and conviction.

Beca teared up a bit at hearing the two women she loved so much say such things. "I don't know how I got so lucky, but I will thank all that is holy every day for the both of you. Would you really marry me this Sunday even if it meant no one else would get to be there except for who is here now?"

"Yes, without hesitation." Both women said together and smiled at each other.

"You two are pretty damn amazing. I would marry you this second if I could." Beca stepped into her two lovely women drawing first Aubrey and then Chloe into a heart stopping kiss. "I love you both beyond measure. Now, though I hate to stop kissing you, we really do need to head in and unpack your bags and then go meet up with our families before they come looking for us. Although you could send a text to your moms if you wanted them to come check out your new Hawaiian home while you do unpack and freshen up."

"Oh that sounds like a wonderful idea sweetie." Chloe yanked her phone out of her pocket sending a text to her mom and Aubrey's at the same time. "I'm contacting yours as well Bree. Our moms are probably together anyway."

Beca and Bree laughed together as they walked up the outdoor staircase to the deck at the back of their section of the Mancini estate. Chloe following behind texting away.

It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door and the redhead ran to answer it to find Anna, Gloria, and Sophia standing there. All three of the girls' moms were smiling at the clearly happy and excited redhead. "Mom, Gloria you have just got to see this place it is amazing!" Chloe stepped back letting the three women in.

"Now you are free to decorate how you want so feel free to change or add anything. This place is your own private home here on the Estate. Rebeca refrained from putting a personal stamp on it or living here until she could do so with her ladies. Make this place your home here in a style that is agreeable to the three of you." Sophia instructed both girls.

"This place looks pretty amazing already." Anna commented as she looked around.

"It certainly does. I think a few personal touches is all it needs. You definitely need some family pictures and pictures of the three of you together too, but all that will come in time." Gloria added as she looked around.

The mothers enjoyed their tour as all the women discussed ideas about putting their own personal stamp on the place. Before long knocking came from the main door before Beca's dad Shawn came in. "Ladies I was sent to retrieve you. Everyone has gathered out on the patios and the party has begun and food will soon be coming off the grills." He spoke loud so he could be heard over the excited chatter of the women. He really was happy for his little girl and liked her ladies a great deal. The love they held for one another was plain for anyone to see.

Sophia came down the stairs from the upper bedroom first. "We are on our way dear. We got a little caught up in our plans for making this place homier for the girls." She stepped off the last step to be met by her husband and share a brief kiss.

"I figured it was something like that." He glanced up to see the others coming down. "Let's all go eat, I am starved." Shawn led the way holding the door as all the ladies passed out of the apartment.

**PP/PP/PP/PP/PP**

**I hope you enjoyed this update. Thanks for checking it out. Take care my fair readers…Until Next Time…Holly**


End file.
